


Honour or Honesty

by StarrySummers04



Series: Miracles Can Happen [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Eventual mpreg, M/M, Top!Magnus, bottom!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 25,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Alec and Magnus are together, they have been since the night that Luke was healed. But Alec's parents want him to bring honour to the Lightwood name by getting a wife. Alec now has a difficult choice to make, but can he stick to it?





	1. Drinks

Magnus had been more than a little disappointed earlier that day when he had rang Alec to invite him over for drinks, only to have his offer accepted and then rejected within a few short moments. Of course, he was then given the task of healing Luke from the Alpha bite, and Magnus saw this as the perfect opportunity to spend some more time with Alec. They didn’t have to know that any Shadowhunter energy would have sufficed but the fact that Alec was indeed a virgin meant that he gave off a stronger energy that had greater effects on Warlock magic.

  
It was obvious to Magnus that something was clearly off between Jace and Alec, overhearing the phone call and the fact that Alec didn’t turn up. At least, not straight away.   
When Alec did turn up, everyone was a bit pre-occupied with saving Luke so there wasn’t much chance to talk about anything, then Magnus nearly collapsed from exerting his magic. All Magnus could think about was how it felt to have Alec pressed against him, despite his exhaustion. Once some of his magic had returned, Magnus got up, off Alec and took Luke to get comfortable.

  
Upon returning, Magnus found Alec scrubbing Luke’s blood from his sofa, so he went to get a drink. “You know I have magic for that?” Magnus remarked, smirking at Alec.

  
“I think you’ve exerted yourself enough for one day.” Alec responded, expression never changing.

  
“Drink break?” Magnus asked, holding out a cocktail out for Alec to take. Alec got up from his position on the floor and walked over to Magnus, accepting the drink, their hands connecting briefly. “To us.” Magnus proclaimed, as they clinked their glasses together and Alec took a sip.

  
“Why did you ask for me… when Jace and Clary were both here?” Alec asked, grimacing as the alcohol went down. Magnus turned away.

  
“Hm, Jace didn’t tell you? It doesn’t matter. It was a lie anyway, well, partly a lie.” Magnus replied.

  
“Are Warlock’s always this cryptic?” Alec questioned. Magnus laughed before responding.

  
“I’m not being cryptic. I’m being coy.” Magnus turned back to Alec, their eyes meeting. Magnus sighed. “Let me spell it out for you. I wanted to see you again.”

  
“Why?” Alec asked, completely misunderstanding the situation.

  
“Why’d you come?” Magnus asked in response.

  
“I’m not sure.” Alec replied, eyes wandering before meeting Magnus’ gaze again.

  
“For almost a century, I’ve closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman. You’ve unlocked something in me.” Magnus answered, holding Alec’s gaze. They started leaning towards each other when suddenly Alec’s phone rang and they pair sprang apart. Magnus turned back towards the window, allowing Alec to answer the call.

  
“Hey. Hi, Mother. Of course.” Is how Alec’s side of the phone call went. “Duty calls.” He explained as Magnus turned to face him again.

  
“Ah… Oh, the furrowed brow. Maryse must be recruiting you for something… unseemly.” Magnus observed.

  
“Oh, listen, Magnus, I… I wish I could… I just… I don’t know what…” Alec stammered, trailing off when Magnus placed a finger over his lips.

  
“I understand.” Magnus told him removing his finger. Alec smiled shyly, looking at his feet. “Stay for just one more drink?” Magnus requested, lifting Alec’s chin so their gazes met again. “And then decide.”

  
They leant forwards again, but with no interruptions, their lips met. Magnus lifted his hands to cradle Alec’s face. Alec was clearly nervous and inexperienced, so he moved his hands to grasp at Magnus’ arms. Once they parted, Magnus leant his forehead against Alec’s. “I’ll stay.” Alec whispered, moving his head to kiss Magnus again.

 


	2. The First Time

Alec was incredibly nervous, he had never been with anyone before but he knew that the desire he felt towards Magnus wasn’t going to go away any time soon. There had been an instant connection when they’d met but Alec had been so nervous, he tried to stay away. However, Magnus had made that almost impossible.

  
Now, standing here with Magnus’ lips against his own, Alec knew that there was no getting around how he felt and he decided that he should just go with it.

  
Alec put his drink down on the side, along with his phone when they broke apart. Magnus had carefully placed his down earlier so that he could grab Alec’s face. Alec bit his lip and averted his gaze, Magnus stroked his face. “Are you okay? Are things moving too fast?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded, lifting his head.

  
“I’m okay. Things are perfect.” Alec smiled, meeting Magnus’ eyes again. They locked lips once again as Magnus moved his hands from Alec’s face to his ass. Alec jumped and pulled away, so Magnus moved his hands to the small of Alec’s back instead. “I… um, sorry… I just… um I-I… wasn’t expecting you to do that.” Alec stuttered, cautiously moving Magnus’ hands from where they were resting and placing them back on his ass.

  
“Let’s take this somewhere else, if that’s okay with you?” Magnus breathed. Alec nodded and allowed himself to be led further into Magnus’ lair.

  
Upon opening one of the doors, Magnus pulled Alec into his bedroom and shut the door behind them before pressing Alec against it and forcefully joining their lips. Alec moaned into the kiss, surprising himself. Magnus chuckled into his mouth, before pulling the both of them away from the door and pushing Alec down onto his bed. “Is this okay?” Magnus checked. Alec nodded again.

  
“I want you.” He breathed. Magnus looked at him in shock. Alec reached up, pulling Magnus down into another kiss. Magnus, surprised at this apparent burst of confidence, climbed on top of Alec.

  
Before long, clothes began to be shed and the pair were soon lying together, naked, under the covers of Magnus’ bed. Alec had reverted back to the shyness that Magnus had become accustomed to when dealing with the Angel in front of him. Magnus had begun to kiss down Alec’s neck, nipping occasionally. Alec moaned loudly, which just encouraged Magnus to continue, working his way down Alec’s body, moving from his neck to his nipples, then moving down to his stomach before Magnus dipped his tongue into Alec’s bellybutton. Alec let his legs fall apart to allow Magnus to slip between them. Magnus kept checking that everything was okay with Alec before he doing anything which Alec found annoying and endearing. Just because he’s a virgin doesn’t mean he’s going to break, it just means that he’s inexperienced and he’ll be more sensitive.

  
Besides, Alec really wanted to take things further with Magnus, and with the way the night was progressing, Alec was going to get his wish.

  
Magnus encouraged Alec to turn over and get on all fours, he then reached into one of the drawers beside the bed returning with a tube of lubricant and a condom. Shortly afterwards, Magnus had coated three fingers with lube and was stretching Alec open, starting with one finger and working his way to three. Magnus was loving all of the whines, whimpers and moans that Alec was trying so hard to conceal. “Fuck me.” Alec breathed, knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer but wanting to feel Magnus inside of him properly first. At Alec’s insistence, Magnus removed his fingers and rolled the condom down his length as Alec turned over to face him before Magnus began to press into him. Alec released his loudest moan yet, knowing that anyone in the lair that was still awake probably heard him. Magnus sat back before pulling Alec into his lap and thrusting up into him, they both groaned at the sensation.

  
It didn’t take long before they both reached their climax, Alec moaning loudly again and Magnus groaning into Alec’s neck before biting down. Alec went limp so Magnus gently pulled out before laying him down and resting next to him. “How was that?” Magnus asked. Alec just smiled, pulling Magnus down to kiss him.


	3. The Morning After

Upon waking the next morning, Alec was very aware of the arms around him and the breath against the back of his neck. He turned in Magnus’ arms so they were facing each other, Alec was surprised to see that Magnus was already awake. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” Magnus laughed, tucking a strand of Alec’s hair away from his face, and leant forwards to kiss him. Alec smiled into the kiss before opening his mouth to allow Magnus access. When they parted, Alec remembered that his mother had rang the previous night to request that he go back to the Institute immediately. He’s going to be in a whole lot of trouble for not doing what he had been instructed to do.

  
“Where’s my phone?” Alec asked.

  
“In the main room.” Magnus replied. “You left it there when I brought you through here.” Alec then sat up and was about to get out of the bed when he realised that he was naked, and then turned bright red. Magnus laughed when he realised what Alec was doing and why. He then got out of the bed and grabbed Alec’s underwear from the floor to pass to him.

  
“Thanks.” Alec mumbled, still blushing.

  
“You remember that we had sex last night, don’t you?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec.

  
“Yes.” Alec replied as he put his underwear on and got out of bed. He had a noticeable limp, and winced as he bent down to gather the rest of his clothes from various locations in the room.

  
“I’m sorry. I must have been too rough with you last night.” Magnus apologised.

  
“You were great. It was great.” Alec corrected him, walking over to Magnus and kissing him.

“Bathroom?” Alec asked once they'd parted. Magnus pointed to a second door in the room, Alec went into the bathroom with his clothes and moments later, Magnus could hear running water.

* * *

  
After Alec had finished showering and had gotten dressed, he left Magnus’ private rooms and made his way back to the general space that they had all occupied last night. Alec was quite pleased to note that other than Magnus, the only other occupant in the main room was Clary. Who winked at him. Ignoring her, Alec walked over to the window to collect his phone from where it had been left the night before in their haste to get to the bedroom. Upon turning the screen on, Alec was greeted with the notifications of missed calls and texts. From his mother. And Izzy.

  
At least Izzy vaguely knew what had been going on, she knew where he was and why. (To help Magnus heal Luke. The sex was just an added bonus.) But his mother didn't. And Alec was more than aware that there would be no point trying to explain anything to his mother, he knew that she just wouldn't understand. No matter how much anyone tried to explain it to her. Still walking along with a slight limp, Alec went into the kitchen to find Magnus making food. “I have to go.” Alec announced. Magnus turned around to look at him with a slight pout.

  
“So soon?” He asked. Alec laughed.

  
“I was supposed to go back to the Institute last night.” Alec reminded him.

  
“Are you sure I can't convince you to stay for breakfast?” Magnus questioned, walking over to where Alec was stood and he then pulled the young Shadowhunter into his arms.

  
“I'm sure.” Alec replied, pressing a chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips before extracting himself from the embrace and leaving the lair. Magnus smiled at Alec’s retreating form.


	4. Izzy's Reaction

Upon leaving Magnus’ lair, Alec ran back to the Institute knowing that he would be in trouble. And he had a ton of reports to fill out. He also knew that he was going to suffer through an interrogation from Izzy. Especially since he had hickey’s covering his neck.  

 

When he finally walked into the Institute, Alec tried to ensure that the collar of his jacket had been turned up to hide as much as possible. He was then greeted with a surprise. Izzy. Izzy was dressed like their mother, and she was actually doing work. Filling out some of his reports actually. “Slept at Magnus’ place?” She asked upon seeing him.  

“Didn't do much sleeping.” Alec remarked in response as he walked past Izzy. At Izzy’s smirk, he elaborated. “I was helping to heal Luke's wounds. That's all.” 

“Really?” Izzy asked in disbelief before turning back to the monitor to hide her smile. Alec stopped and turned back to look at Izzy.  

“What?” He questioned. Izzy walked over to him.  

“Nothing.” She sighed. “I believe you.”  

“Okay. Magnus made cocktails. I'm telling you, nothing else happened.” Alec added.  

“When you need to talk about whatever it is you need to talk about, I'm here.” Izzy told him.  

“Hey. I talk to you.” Alec argued.  

“About everything but your personal life. You know, and it's kinda not fair, because I talk to you about mine all the time. For example, I broke up with Meliorn.” Izzy disagreed.  

“Really? Turning over a new leaf?” Alec asked.  

“He was a bit much.” Izzy scoffed. “Apparently I need someone more Shadowhunter-ish.” 

“Izzy, I realised that you're trying to take some of the family heat, and I appreciate it, but you can't change who you are.” Alec pointed out.  

“Really? And you can?” Izzy asked.  

“I know who I am. I'm the guy who's about to be disowned when Dad finds out that Jace and Clary are still out doing God knows what.” Alec explained.  

“Okay, but I think he's used to that. We are talking about Jace here. Back on to the subject of you though, you might want to put a glamour over those hickey’s before going to see Mom and Dad.” Izzy suggested.  

“We'll discuss this later.” Alec informed her before walking off, still with a slight limp.  

 

Izzy laughed as she turned around and went back to the main monitor to finish her reports.  


	5. The Cup

After explaining the situation to their parents, Alec had to grab Izzy and leave to go and help Jace and Clary out of whatever situation they had gotten themselves into. “What was it like?” Izzy asked as they left the Institute.  

“What was what like?” Alec questioned, confused. Izzy managed to resist the urge to face palm.  

“Magnus! What was the sex like?” Izzy asked bluntly. Alec flushed quickly and looked at his feet.  

“Good.” He mumbled.  

“What was that? I didn't hear you.” Izzy laughed.  

“It was great, okay? I didn't want to leave.” Alec admitted.  

“I could tell. You took forever to return. That's why I started on your reports. Dad came knocking on your door, I thought it was best if I didn't tell him that you were with Magnus Bane. I thought that might be a bit much. It's a good job you glamoured your neck or I'm sure they'd have freaked out. It's also helpful that you're no longer limping.” Izzy explained. Then Clary and Jace appeared.  

* * *

 

“Someone call for backup?” Izzy asked them.  

“Yeah. What took you guys so long?” Jace asked.  

“And why is Alec blushing?” Clary added.  

“No reason. And I was just about to ask you the same thing, Jace.” Alec replied.  

“It's complicated.” Jace responded.  

“Are you sure it has nothin to do with last night?” Clary asked, looking at Alec.  

“What happened last night? Was it after I left?” Jace questioned. Izzy giggled.  

“I'm sure we can discuss this later. Now, what's so important?” Alec focused.  

“We found the Cup.” Clary explained.  

“The Cup?” Izzy queried.  

“Yeah, but then we lost it. We have to sneak back into the precinct to get it.” Clary confirmed.  

“This is a disaster.” Alec stated.  

“Hey, demon pox is a disaster. This is just a mild inconvenience.” Jace corrected. “We just need a plan. That's all.” 

“What about a glamour?” Izzy suggested.  

“We tried that. Anyone working for Valentine will see right through it.” Jace explained.  

“Can we ask Magnus Bane to Portal us inside?” Clary asked.  

“That would be awkward.” Izzy remarked, before turning to Alec and playfully gasping.  

“No.” Alec asserted. “Magnus can only Portal us to places he's been before.” Then Clary got a phone call from Simon and walked away from the main group to answer it.  

* * *

 

Alec’s phone went off signalling that he had received a text. It was from Magnus. _How are things going in the search for the Mortal Cup? I'm sure Jace and Clary have filled you in. Unfortunately, you left in such a hurry this morning_ _tat you missed the conversation over breakfast. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight? Or whenever you're free? Magnus xx_. Izzy gave him a knowing look, informing Alec that she had indeed been reading the message over his shoulder, so to speak. Before he had the opportunity to reply, Jace had taken Clary’s phone from her and cancelled her call with Simon. Time for the plan.  

“Okay. I'm guessing you're the distraction.” Alec asked Izzy.  

“Nope. I've decided to grow up, remember? No more distracting for me. Besides, it'll be good practice.” Izzy replied.  

“Huh?” Alec grunted, having no idea what Izzy was talking about.  

“For asking out Magnus. Although that shouldn't be too difficult now that you've had sex with him.” Izzy explained, laughing to herself. Alec flushed red again. “How are you so easily embarrassed by this?” She then started to unbutton his shirt.  

“What… What are you doing?” Alec asked, stuttering.  

“Unbuttoning your shirt.” Izzy replied. “What's it look like I'm doing?” However, the more skin that was revealed, the more Izzy was able to see what had obviously gone on last night between her brother and Magnus Bane. Alec’s chest was covered in bite marks, so much more than his neck was.  

“Izzy, this is not really my department.” Alec stated as he began to button his shirt back up. He was feeling very uncomfortable at the thought of having to flirt with someone to get what they needed. Alec wasn't even confident enough around Magnus and they'd had sex.  

“Come on.” Izzy encouraged. “You do this sort of thing all the time.” 

“You do. I don't.” Alec protested.  

“It's easy. Come on.”  

* * *

 

Alec then walked over to the security guard, feeling very uncomfortable in his current situation. Which probably helped to explain why he made such a mess of things and resorted to spilling the bottle of water all over the desk. He was thrilled when the woman told him to leave.  

 

Thankfully, Izzy quickly managed to deal with her end of the plan and fry the buildings power, allowing Jace and Clary to go and get the Cup from where it had been taken to before they all met up in front of the NYPD building. Alec used this time to send a reply to Magnus whilst waiting for the others to appear. _Sorry for the late reply, but we're kinda in the middle of something. I doubt I'd be able to make it for dinner tonight but I can get back to you on that and if not, I'll try and let you know when I can._ _Thank you for last night, it was really enjoyable. Alec x._ He was once again, aware of his sister’s presence, and the fact that she'd been reading his messages over his shoulders. Again.  

* * *

 

Upon spotting Clary and Jace, the Lightwood siblings rushed over to them. “Did you get it?” Alec asked immediately. He was hoping that he'd be able to make it to dinner with Magnus.  

“Theoretically.” Clary replied. 

“Theoretically?” Alec questioned.  

“Yeah.” Clary sighed. “I found the card, I just have to figure out how I reached into my notebook before. It’s… It’s not an exact science.” Clary tried to explain.  

“Can't you just pull the Cup out?” Alec asked.  

“I can. Theoretically. I just… it's not as easy as it looks, Alec.” Clary remarked.  

“Listen, you two can discuss theory as much as you want to, but only when we've made it back to the Institute safely. But right now, considering we just stole from the cops, I suggest we get home.” Jace interrupted.  

“Guys…” Izzy called to get their attention. The necklace given to her by Magnus was beginning to pulse. Demons. “I think the mundanes are the least of our worries.” 

“Well, at least we know the demon necklace works.” Alec commented.  

“Never a dull day. Let's go.” Jace urged, then they set off running in the direction of the Institute. Only to be confronted by a mass of demons.  


	6. A Little Help

They began to run only to be slightly overwhelmed by demons. Clary, thankfully, knew an alternate route and led them that way. “What's the unlock rune again?” She asked when they reached the locked door of the electrical room. Jace kicked the door down instead.  

“Open sesame.” He remarked. “Hey, what are you doing?” Jace asked, turning to Alec who had stopped following the group and had summoned his bow and quiver.  

“Holding them off. Take Clary back to the Institute.” Alec replied.  

“No. If you're staying, I'm staying. We fight together.” Jace protested. 

“Don't be stupid. If the demons get the Cup, we're dead anyway.” Alec argued.  

“I'm not leaving anyone behind.” Jace disagreed. 

“You don't have a choice.” Alec responded.  

“I know you guys are having a moment, okay? But we really have to go.” Clary reminded them.  

“Don't worry. It's not like this'll be the first time Alec has saved your life. I doubt it'll be the last.” Izzy remarked, turning around with Clary in tow, and pulling out her phone. 

“Go!” Alec urged. Jace followed them. 

 

Not too long after the others had disappeared, the demons began to appear and before too long, Alec was surrounded. A couple of demons had managed to catch him, and Alec's vision was starting to swim due to the venom that was now spreading through his system. Before he passed out, Alec could have been sure that there was a pulse of purple light.  

Upon regaining consciousness, Alec was a little surprised to find himself lying on the floor of the electrical room with no demons in sight. However, when he looked around, it was immediately obvious why. Magnus Bane was sat beside him, tracing lazy patterns into the back of his hand. “When I said I wanted to see you again soon, this wasn't quite what I meant.” Magnus stated upon noticing that Alec was awake. Alec laughed.  

“What happened?” He asked.  

“When I arrived you were on your own, barely lucid and surrounded by demons. Then you passed out but I managed to break your fall. I then banished the demons and healed you.” Magnus explained. He then leant down to press a kiss to Alec's lips.  

“How did you know where I was?” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus pulled away before showing Alec his phone.  

 

 _Hello Magnus, it's Izzy, Alec's sister. We are currently trying to get back to the Institute_ _but because we have managed to get the Mortal Cup, we're surrounded by demons. Alec has stayed behind in the electrical room of the NYPD_ _station to hold them off but he's all alone. I'm worried about him. Can you help? Thanks, Izzy_  

 

“Of course.” Alec muttered after reading the text. 

“I'm grateful to your sister, Alexander. I don't want to lose you so soon after getting you.” Magnus informed him, joining their lips again. 

“I'm certain this isn't the right time for a make out session.” Someone said from the doorway. Upon breaking away from Magnus and turning to look, Alec stood like stood there. Both Alec and Magnus rose to their feet, Alec with some support from Magnus. “Come on, we need to find the others.” Luke insisted. 

“I'll leave you now.” Magnus announced, kissing Alec soundly before Portaling away.  

“Not a word.” Alec warned Luke before they set off after he others.  

“Clary!” Luke called, seeing her again. 

“Get back! How do I know you're Luke?” She shouted, holding her Seraph blade out in front of her.  

“I got you spray paint for your birthday. What happened?” Luke asked.  

“Uh, demons. Long story. Um… Where'd you come from?” She replied.  

“Jail. I ran into Alec. Said you might be down here. Thought you might need some help.” Luke answered. 

“Apparently not.” Alec remarked. “Looks like she took care of it.” 

“Shouldn't we get going? More demons could be coming, right?” Clary questioned. 

“Oh, don't worry about it. I got the pack on the lookout. If there any other demons, we'll take care of them.” Luke responded. Clary chuckled. 

“Look at you, leader of the pack.” She remarked. 

“Well, you know. It has it's perks.” Luke confirmed. 

“Shall we?” Clary asked. Luke led them out. 

“Yeah. Right.” Alec muttered, taking the rear. 

When hey returned to the Institute, Jace was barking orders to the other Shadowhunters to try and find Clary. “Jace!” Clary exclaimed, running over to him and wrapping her arms around him.   

“Clary.” He breathed. Alec remained a short distance away, observing. Izzy ran over and hugged Alec. 

“I'm so glad you're okay, big brother.” She murmured into his chest. 

“It looks like you're the only one.” He responded as Clary pulled Jace into a kiss. Alec pulled away from Izzy and left the room. She went to follow but Alec put his hands up, then left he Institute. 


	7. Sanctuary

Alec had no idea where he was going, he just had to get out of the Institute. His parabati payed him no attention, completely ignored him at the prospect of getting laid. Alec had stayed behind to protect them. Alec wasn't obligated to help Clary, he'll, he didn't even care about the girl but Jace, Jace was his brother, his parabati, so of course he was going to help. Clearly, he would have been better off staying at the Institute instead of risking his life for someone who didn't even notice his sacrifice.  

 

When Alec finally stopped walking, he wasn't too surprised to find himself knocking on the door to Magnus’ lair. The door opened and Alec immediately found himself being dragged through it before there were a pair of lips against his own and his thoughts cut off.  “I thought you couldn't make it tonight, Alexander. With the exception of your incident with the demons of course.” Magnus said into the kiss. 

“Change of plans.” Alec remarked, moaning as Magnus moved his hands to Cup Alec's ass. They were both breathless and panting heavily into each other's mouths. Magnus then guided them to go and sit on the sofa.  

 

“Why did you come here, Alexander?” Magnus asked, gently.  

“Does it matter?” Alec huffed. Magnus  took his hand and kissed the back of it cautiously.  

“I guess not.” Magnus smiled. “The only thing that matters is that I have you by my side.” Alec's phone to alert them of a text.  

 

 _Where are you? Are you hurt? Jace._  

 

Alec rolled his eyes and placed his phone on the coffee table. “Not important?” Magnus asked. 

“Not really. It's only Jace.” Alec replied. 

“Trouble with your parabati?” 

“Something like that. He's finally stopped shoving his tongue down Clary’s throat long enough to realise that I went on the mission too. And to think that I may have been hurt.” Alec responded. “I couldn't stay at the Institute.” 

“Alexander, I'm flattered.” Magnus smiled. 

“Why?” Alec asked, confused again. 

“That of all the places in New York that you could've gone, you chose to come here, to me.” Magnus replied, pulling Alec in for another kiss. Only to be interrupted by Alec's phone, yet again. 

 

 _Where have you_ _run off to? Jace is asking about you. And I want to know what happened after we left you to hold off the demons. Izzy x_  

 

Moments later, there was another message. 

 

 _Mom and Dad are asking for you. Apparently they have something important to tell us._ _Izzy x_  

 

“I take it you have to go?” Magnus asked. Alec shook his head before typing out a reply to his sister. 

 

 _I'm with Magnus. I needed to get out of the Institute for some fresh air. I'll be back when I'm ready,_ _little sis. Then I'll tell you what happened as I need to fill out another demonic activity report. Alec x_  

 

Alec then debated with himself about sending a message to Jace before deciding that it was the best course of action to ensure that they weren't interrupted again. 

 

 _I'm fine now. I've gone out for a bit though. I'll be back when I'm ready although I don't know when that'll be. Alec_  

 

He then put his phone on silent just to doubly make sure that there would be no further disturbances and placed it screen down on the coffee table. “No more interruptions, now where were we?” Alec asked before turning back to Magnus. 

 “Here.” Magnus replied, grabbing either side of Alec's face and pulling him back to the kiss that had been interrupted by Izzy. 

A couple of hours later saw Alec and Magnus lying in bed together, basking in the afterglow of multiple rounds of sex. Alec knew that he really should be getting up and heading back to the Institute but he felt safe here. It was his sanctuary. 

 


	8. More Trouble

Upon returning to the Institute, Alec was immediately grabbed by Izzy who dragged him into her room where Jace and Clary were also sat awaiting his return. “Have a nice time?” Izzy asked in reference to all the hickeys covering his neck again. 

“Wonderful. Now, what do you want?” Alec deadpanned. 

“Where the hell have you been? And what happened after we left you covering our backs?” Jace asked, walking over to Alec before gripping his hand and pulling him in for a hug. “We were worried.” Jace added. Alec resisted the urge to scoff. 

“I'm fine now. After you guys left I was quickly surrounded by the demons and they managed to get in a few good hits. I passed out from the venom in my system and when I woke up, they were gone. Luke appeared shortly after I had regained consciousness.” Alec explained, leaving out the majority of the story. 

“That still leaves so many unanswered questions.” Jace stated. 

“I guess it does.” Alec responded, leaving Izzy’s room and heading back to the main area. 

 

The others followed and Alec turned to a monitor to watch the perimeter whilst Clary got the Mortal Cup out of the tarot card to show to Jace. “Alec, what are you doing? You can stare at this monitor all you want, they need angel blood to get past the wards. You know that. No Downworlder can come into the Institute.” Jace questioned. 

“Not without an invite by a Shadowhunter.” Izzy clarified. 

“Last I checked, Valentine is a Shadowhunter. The Cup is not safe here. We have to give it back to the Clave.” Alec stated. 

“Give it back to the Clave? No. Not after everything we went through to get it.” Clary argued. 

“My brother is right. The Cup is extremely important.” Izzy advised. 

“Are you agreeing with me?” Alec asked. 

“I'm full of surprises.” Izzy replied. 

“This Cup is the one chance I have at getting my mom back.” Clary mentioned. 

“I agree with Clary.” Jace said, to no ones surprise. “We can't give the Cup to the Clave, not now. We need it. It's our only bargaining chip.” 

“Look, I know how powerful this Cup is. It had the power to create new Shadowhunters, control demons and even kill a mundane if they drank from it. But I promise you, I will not let that monster get his hands on it.” Clary promised. 

“There you go. You have her word.” Jace confirmed. 

 

“Follow me.” Alec sighed, leading Clary to the training room. He then used his stele to open a safe box in the floor. 

“Alec, I realise I couldn't have done any of this without your help. I wanna thank you.” Clary quipped. Alec held his hand out for the tarot card and placed it on one of the shelves. 

“Don't misread this as friendship. Since you arrived, our whole world has been turned upside down.” Alec declared, sealing the box by drawing over the rune with his stele again, before walking away. 

 

As he walked back into the central room, there was a beeping on the monitor. “What the… Huh.” Alec began. 

“There's something outside the perimeter.” Jace stated. 

“I told you-” Alec started. 

“Don't say it.” Jace cut him off. 

“What's happening?” Clary asked, cluelessly. Izzy sighed. 

“Looks like someone's trying to break in.” She explained. 

“Could be the Circle.” Jace guessed. 

“Told you so.” Alec finished. 

“Too soon.” Jace muttered. 

 

Izzy, Alec and Jace immediately went to investigate, pulling on their jackets as they went. Clary ran after them, seraph blade drawn. 

 

When they got outside, they were all holding their weapons, ready to attack. A figure stepped into their view, only a silhouette was visible. “Don't move.” Jace instructed. 

“Drop what you're holding. Put your hands up.” Alec ordered. The silhouette came into view, it was Raphael. And he was carrying Simon. 

“Oh, my god, Simon!” Clary exclaimed. 

  


	9. Meet Lydia Branwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for your continued support. I'm so glad that you are enjoying my stories.

Raphael carefully carried Simon whilst following the group, he then placed the young mundane on a table as he had been instructed to do. “People will be wondering what we found outside the perimeter.” Jace reminded them. 

“I'll go. I'll tell ‘em we didn't find anything. Nobody will co e down here.” Alec volunteered, and he went back upstairs. Much to his surprise, no one came over to ask him about the alarm so he went over to the monitors. Then he received a message from Magnus. 

 

 _Feel like spending some more time with me, Alexander? I can make drinks. Magnus x_ _x_  

 

Alec smiled. Izzy came up from downstairs. “Mom and Dad’s office. Now.” She told him and they went to see their parents. 

* * *

 

“What's going on?” Alec asked as soon as they walked through the door. 

“Sit.” Maryse instructed. So they did. 

“It's not surprise that Jace isn't here.” Robert remarked. 

“He got held up. Said to start without him.” Izzy explained. 

“I'm sure he has a good reason.” Mary's told her husband. 

“Your mother and I… Okay, I requested a meeting at the Clave to inform them that the Seelies are siding with Valentine.” Robert began. 

“And the Clave denied it.” Maryse cut in. 

“What do you mean? They don't want you coming to Idris?” Alec questioned. 

“There are rumours that local Shadowhunters have been interfering in Downworld affairs. But you two wouldn't know anything about that, right?” Maryse asked. 

“No.” Alec and Izzy replied in unison. 

“Since all this has happened here in New York, under our command, they are concerned with our devotion to our job and the cause.” Maryse expanded. 

“But we're the Lightwoods!” Izzy protested. 

“Remember the honour isn't in the name… it's in the deed. The Clave is sending an envoy.” Robert informed them. 

“Who will be coming to observe us.” Maryse added. 

“And to gather information about Valentine to report back.” Robert continued. 

“But really to scrutinise our leadership, so I beg of the two of you, not do anything that could cause the Clave to lose even more trust in us.” Maryse  warned. “Izzy, you may leave.” Izzy got up and left as she had been instructed. 

 

“It's time for you to choose a wife, Alec. To think about bringing honour to the Lightwood name, with this deed.” Maryse stated bluntly. Alec nearly chocked. “Just think about it. You may go.” All Alec could think about was Magnus and how quickly he was already falling for the Warlock. 

“What if I don't choose?” He asked. 

“Then we’ll choose for you.” Robert replied. Alec left. 

* * *

 

As he was heading down to the main room, Alec was joined by his little brother, Max. “Alec, do you think you could get my stele back?” He asked. 

“They took it away because you nearly burned down the Mumbai Institute.” Alec reminded him. 

“How many times do I have to say it was an accident?” Max asked. Alec crouched down to Max’s level.  

“Look, Max. Somebody very important is coming to visit. All right? You think you can stay out of trouble for a couple of days? If you do, I promise I'll get your stele back?” Alec promised. 

 

The doors to the Institute suddenly flew open and in walked ‘Valentine’. Alec was immediately back on his feet after pushing Max behind him. Bow loaded with an arrow ready to fire. Which he did. Only for ‘Valentine’ to catch it. And deglamour to reveal a blonde woman. “That reaction time was abysmal.” She sighed. “Except for you.” She told Alec. “I'm Lydia Branwell, envoy from the Clave.” She introduced. "Maryse, the Clave has ordered me to take temporary control of this Institute.” 

“Wait a minute. Nobody told us.” Maryse argued. 

“The Clave doesn't need to. And, to repeat myself, it's temporary. Nothing's been decided yet. But I do need full clearance in order to assess how this Institute is running. Where is Clary Fairchild?” Lydia asked. After no one answered her question, Lydia added. “I would hope someone here knows.”  

“She's in the field, training.” Alec lied. 

“You're telling em she's just… out and about in the streets of New York? Valentine's daughter?” Lydia asked in disbelief. 

“Isn't she also your cousin?” Izzy questioned. Lydia turned to her. 

“Distant cousin.” 

“She's with Jace.” Alec stated. 

“The same Jace Wayland who decided to lead an unsanctioned raid against the Vampires? I've read reports.” Lydia responded. 

“Jace may be unconventional but he's our best soldier. If he's with Clary then she's in good hands.” Maryse argued. 

“I hope so. And for your sake, all of New York. All of your jurisdiction better be well protected.” Lydia claimed. 


	10. Secrets Revealed

“I'm not a fan.” Izzy declared.

“Jealous?” Alec smirked.

“No. Maybe. How the hell did she catch that arrow?” Izzy asked as Alec's phone went off. He quickly walked over to where his mother was stood with Lydia and linked his phone to the monitor.

"I have something you need to see. Something attacked the Jade Wolf." Alec explained.

"The werewolves' headquarters? Where did you-" Maryse began.

"Where did you get these?" Lydia cut in.

"Leader of the New York wolf pack." Alec told them.

"You're friends with Lucian Greymark? An ex-Circle member?" Lydia asked.

"How about we send Alec and Isabelle to investigate? I'm sure this is linked to-" Maryse started.

"Valentine." Lydia interrupted her again. "I need to see it for myself." She then began to walk away before turning back to Alec. "Are you coming or what?" He followed.

* * *

 

"I can see why all the girls in Idris are clamouring to meet you." Lydia told Alec, who was once again, clueless.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Rumour has it that you're looking to settle down... get married." Lydia replied.

"Damn it." Alec muttered.

"Let me guess. Not your idea." Lydia guessed.

"Not even close." Alec agreed.

"My parents tried to set me up, too." Lydia said.

"And how'd that work out?" Alec questioned.

"Not well for them. I made my own path. Married the love of my life... John Monteverde. Together we were going to run the Lisbon Institute. And then John was killed. Everything was ripped away. My love, my dream job... Piece of advice... In this line of work, the only thing worth falling in love with is the work itself." Lydia advised.

"And what if I've already fallen in love?" Alec asked.

"Then you're probably going to suffer the heartbreak." Lydia replied as they entered the Jade Wolf.

* * *

 

"It's got some characteristics of a Forsaken. It was human. It was runed." Lydia examined.

"I don't know. It was more focused, more determined. It attacked like it had a plan. Plus, a normal Forsaken wouldn't have been so hard to kill. It took five wolves to take that thing down. Never seen anything like it." Luke explained.

"We'll take the body back to the Institute, do a full autopsy." Lydia informed him.

"Oh, hold up. I get that I called you... Actually, I called Alec. But what I didn't want was for someone to come down here and take over." Luke stated.

"Yeah, that's kinda her thing." Alec notified Luke.

"Look, I know I can come across... abrasive. But we're all on the same side here. Can we agree on that? The Institute has the resources to find out what this thing is." Lydia admitted.

"We have an expert forensic pathologist. Highly trained in all the creatures of the Shadow World." Alec added.

"Do you have one here?" Lydia asked, smugly. "In this Chinese restaurant?"

"Fine. You win. Just let mem know what you find." Luke caved.

"You think Valentine was behind this?" Alec questioned.

"No question." Luke scoffed. "It's definitely his work."

"Who do you think he's after?" Alec asked.

"Honestly? Me." Luke replied.

"So you think Valentine's going after ex-Circle members?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know. It might be kinda personal. We have a complicated past. But, of course, he could be going after the old crew. I'm sure Valentine has a grudge against anybody who turned against him." Luke agreed.

"We'll put extra wards on the Institute." Lydia announced.

"Right, for Hodge." Alec said.

"And for your parents." Lydia remarked. Alec looked shocked. "Did they conceal that from you?"

 


	11. Magnus Visits

Alec and Lydia were now stood in the morgue with the body of the 'Forsaken'. "We need to make sure that no magic was used to make this. I'm calling in the nearest High Warlock to come in and consult." Lydia announced.

"Magnus Bane? To come here to the Institute?" Alec questioned.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Lydia responded.

"No. Not at all. Magnus is, um... quite magical. He's, uh, very... good at magic." Alec stuttered.

"Do you know him well?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, just a little." Alec lied.

"I actually can't wait to meet him." Lydia chuckled. "Did you know that my great ancestor, Henry Branwell, who was the last of the Branwell's to run an Institute and Magnus Bane invented the Portal?"

"No. Just add that to the list of things I didn't know." Alec said, bitterly as he went to leave the morgue.

"Alec." Lydia sighed. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to find out that your parents were ex-Circle members. Not like that."

"You mean from you? You shouldn't have been the one I found out from." Alec responded.

"You know there's been a ban from talking about the Circle till now." Lydia reminded him.

"Yeah. How convenient for my parents." Alec remarked.

"This doesn't change how I feel about the Lightwoods. Your family has always had a strong alliance with mine. They've been a powerful force in the Shadow World and praised for their devotion." Lydia expanded.

"Devotion? My parents were in league with Valentine!" Alec exclaimed.

"People make mistakes." Lydia said gently.

"Yeah, but this one... it's unforgiveable." Alec grumbled.

* * *

 

After receiving the message that his help was needed at the New York Institute, Magnus sent a message to Alec.

_Hey angel, you didn't tell me that I'd be lucky enough to see your face today. And an invite to your home ;) Magnus xx_

Alec laughed when he read the message before quickly replying.

_Well, if it doesn't take too long for you to sort out the problem, then maybe we could spend some time getting reacquainted with each other. Alec x_

Magnus couldn't quite believe the message, it seemed that Alexander had more courage when they weren't talking face to face.

_I'll hold you to that, angel. Magnus xx_

He responded before leaving for the Institute.

* * *

 

Upon his arrival at the Institute, Magnus was slightly disappointed to not see his angel but he was aware that Alec had a job to do here. Instead, Magnus was greeted by Izzy, who he pulled into a hug, and a blonde woman who introduced herself as Lydia Branwell, an envoy of the Clave. He was then led to the morgue by Izzy to try and figure out if the ghastly creature currently laying on the slab had been created using Warlock magic. "You almost done?" Izzy asked upon re-entering the morgue a little while later.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear." Magnus responded.

"Come on. I want to get my hands on that thing." Izzy explained.

"Speaking of which, how is Alexander? I was hoping I might get to see him." Magnus joked.

"Putrefaction. It's decomposing." Izzy remarked about the 'Forsaken'.

"It had been so hard to tell if Alexander was even interested. I mean, I can't fathom why he wouldn’t be, but he seems to be." Magnus rambled.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but my brother is not exactly warm and fuzzy." Izzy laughed.

"Hmm, I suppose with Clary's arrival..." Magnus began.

"And Valentine's return..." Izzy added.

"Mmm hmm. Running from the Institute..." Magnus continued.

"The envoy from the Clave..." Izzy remarked.

"Oh, who I hear is very impressive. What else? Oh. Babysitting Jace." Magnus chuckled.

"And dealing with our parents who are trying to find him a wife." Izzy stated. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright. I wish he'd felt able to tell me that himself but I suppose Alec is just following his duty." Magnus responded.

"Not everyone gets the luxury of following their heart." Izzy commented.

"I'm gonna go and deliver the preliminary findings. It seems that you have everything under control here." Magnus sighed before leaving the morgue.


	12. Alone Time

When Magnus found Alec, he was in the training room, attacking a punching bag. It took Alec a couple of moments to realise that he wasn't alone. "Magnus." Alec called, noticing that Magnus didn't quite seem to be focusing. Alec stepped away from the punching bag.

"Okay, I'm back." Magnus joked. Alec walked past him to go and grab something to put on. "Oh, you don't have to get dressed up for me. Fine. But I like what I saw." Alec laughed.

"You know what we're both like. It's better if I put something on for now." Alec mumbled. Magnus held the file out.

"I have the preliminary autopsy findings."

"Why are you giving these to me?" Alec questioned. "They should go to the head of the Institute."

"I wanted a viable excuse to come and see you. Is that so bad?" Magnus responded. Alec flushed.

"Magnus, it's... it's just... it's like my whole life... has been a lie. Now, everything I've ever known is..." Alec trailed off.

"It's not what you thought." Magnus finished. Alec nodded in agreement.

"I've done everything for my parents... for the Clave... and... I... I've done everything that they've asked." Alec stuttered.

"Maybe you should start living for yourself. Do what's in your heart." Magnus advised.

"Follow me." Alec stated, leaving the training room. Magnus followed him until they reached the Institute's living quarters and Alec entered a room, beckoning Magnus inside.

Once they entered Alec's room, and the door was closed, ensuring no prying eyes could see anything they shouldn't, Alec and Magnus were on each other. Teeth clashing, hands reaching anywhere they could. Clothes were shed quickly as they made their way over to the bed in the room. Alec fell back on it, only in his underwear now and Magnus crawled on top of him, working his way down Alec's body, familiarising himself with it. Alec was biting his lip to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. He knew that if anyone heard anything unusual, especially from his room, then they would come to investigate. And the last thing anyone needed was to find Alec pinned underneath a Warlock. But it was so difficult. Magnus made him feel so good, his skin tingled everywhere Magnus had touched.

Alec couldn't wait any longer, he needed to feel Magnus, he needed Magnus to be inside him. "I need you. I need you inside me, now." Alec whispered. It made Magnus' breath hitch. To see Alec so taken apart, from what he'd been able to do. Only there was one slight problem, neither of them had any condoms or lubricant. Alec had never had any need for them and it had never occurred to Magnus that Alec wouldn't have any. Alec didn't see what the big deal was but Magnus didn't want to hurt him. They could quite easily gloss over the fact that there were no condoms but Alec was too tight and too virginal for Magnus to enter without any lubricant, if he did, it would hurt more than usual.

Magnus lifted three of his fingers and put them against Alec's lips. "Suck." He commanded. Alec obeyed. When Magnus deemed that there was enough saliva on his fingers, he removed them from Alec's mouth and pressed one against his entrance instead. Alec tried to stay quiet, he really did, but when Magnus added a second finger and began to scissor them, Alec's resolve failed and he moaned. Loudly.

"Oh, fuck, Magnus." He breathed. After a few more minutes, Magnus added the third finger, eliciting more moans from the Shadowhunter beneath him. Once Magnus felt that Alec had been stretched enough, he spat on his hands and wrapped it around his length to add a bit more lube before pressing the head against Alec's entrance. Knowing that this was going to tear a loud response from Alec, Magnus leant down and covered the younger's mouth with his own to try and muffle the sound. It worked to a certain degree.

With Magnus thrusting in and out of him at such an excruciatingly slow pace, Alec knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Alec couldn't decide which he preferred, Magnus going slow and gentle with him like this, like their first time or the bruising pace that had been set the last time they were together like this. After one particularly well aimed thrust  rammed his prostate, Alec came all over their stomachs. His hole clenched around Magnus, ripping his orgasm from him as he emptied himself inside Alec. Magnus then carefully pulled out of Alec and laid down beside him to allow them both the opportunity to get their breaths back.

Alec curled himself into Magnus, resting his head against the Warlock's chest, listening to his racing heartbreak. Magnus leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead. "How are you feeling now?" Magnus asked.

"Much better." Alec laughed. As much as he felt he should leave the subject alone, Magnus had to ask.

"When were you going to tell me that your parents are trying to find you a wife." Alec couldn’t meet his eyes.

"I wasn't going to tell you because I don't want a wife." Alec finally replied.

"It's okay to talk to me about these things. I understand that you have a duty to your fellow Shadowhunters and the Clave." Magnus told him gently. Alec just joined their lips together as Magnus rolled back on top of Alec.

After round two, Magnus' phone went off. It was a text from Lydia.

_Do you have the results of the preliminary findings?_

He showed the message to Alec who got out of bed, even though he would have preferred to stay there with Magnus for the foreseeable future. Then his own phone lit up, revealing that he had multiple missed calls and texts from his mother and father.

_Come to the office. We need to talk to you._

Alec grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower. He would've been quicker if Magnus hadn't decided to join him for another round.


	13. No Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it is necessary to add that this story will eventually be Mpreg, as I am aware that not everyone enjoys that in the fanfics they read. It will be added to the tags soon. Thank you, Star.

Alec was reading through the preliminary findings as he made his way to his parent’s office but stopped just outside to hear what was going on.

"The Clave has spoken. They will be taking full control of this Institute." Lydia informed Robert and Maryse.

"I'm begging you. You can punish us, but our children did nothing wrong. They've worked so hard-" Maryse began to argue.

"I'm sorry." Lydia cut her off. "There's nothing I can do. With everything that's happened in New York, plus your history with the Circle and now Valentine's return, the Clave believe that this Institute is at risk." Lydia explained.

"We have been trying to stop Valentine." Robert defended.

"What has the Clave done? The answer is nothing. He's growing in strength. They're more concerned about removing us from the Institute."

"Robert." Maryse warned.

"The law's hard... but it is the law." Lydia quoted. "We will await the Clave's instructions." Alec chose that moment to enter.

"I have the preliminary results from Magnus. No magic was used in creating the Forsaken." Alec announced.

"I'll take them." Lydia smiled, holding her hand out for the file. Alec handed it to his mother.

"The four of us need to have a discussion." Maryse announced. "Since you haven't made any progress in choosing a wife, your father and I have chosen for you." Alec looked shocked, he didn't want this.

"Who?" Alec asked, trying not to resign himself to this fate.

"Lydia." Robert stated.

To be honest, Alec was quite relieved. He respected Lydia and she is someone that he knows. "Our families have always been strong allies, so we can use that to our advantage. Together, we can restore the Lightwood name and you can keep the Institute." Lydia explained. But Alec couldn't wrap his head around what was going on, his head was spinning. He wanted Magnus. Only Magnus.

"Can I think about it?" Alec asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"No." Maryse declared. Alec left the room in search of Izzy, he needed to talk to her.


	14. Loyalties

When Alec couldn't find his sister in any of the usual places, he assumed she must still be dealing with the Forsaken. He wanted to go and see Magnus, to feel good again, but Alec couldn't face him at the moment. He walked past the training room only to find Hodge being attacked by another Forsaken. Alec being Alec, he rushed to help.

Unfortunately, his arrows didn't do much and the creature slashed at his arm and knocked him to the floor. Izzy ran in. "Oh my God! Alec! Are you okay? Oh, my God." She exclaimed. Izzy managed to get him sitting up. Maryse, Robert and Lydia entered the training room too. They helped Alec to his feet and guided him to the medical room.

"Don't squirm." Robert instructed as he cleaned Alec's wound.

"I'm not. It doesn’t even hurt." Alec protested. His phone rang and he went to answer it. Izzy took it off him.

"No talking. Just healing." She declared, leaving the room to talk to Jace. "Jace is on his way back." Izzy informed them as she re-entered the room.

* * *

 

When Alec was back up and about, he went to the main room and found his parents stood with Magnus. He was upgrading the wards that were protecting the Institute. "Are the walls solid now? Nothing will get through?" Robert asked.

"Even my magic has limits. The wards won't hold off that Forsaken attack. But my protections will slow them down." Magnus replied.

"Extra time is priceless." Robert remarked.

"No... say that after you get my bill." Magnus joked.

"Lydia will take care of that." Robert responded, walking off.

"A Forsaken wound often needs a little Warlock TLC. May I? Free of charge." Magnus offered.

"Okay. But not here." Alec responded, leading Magnus to his room for the second time that day. Once the door was closed, Magnus gathered Alec into his arms and they sat on the edge of the bed as Magnus healed the Forsaken wound.

"If anything were to happen to you-" Magnus began.

"Magnus... I'm okay. All right? I gotta-" Alec responded.

"Go? Of course, you're a busy man. And I should find this Lydia person. Payment upfront is just smart business. Where might I find her?" Magnus rambled.

"I haven't seen her." Alec replied, avoiding Magnus' gaze. "But if I do, I'll send her your way." Magnus left the room to give Alec the space he needed.

 

After Magnus had left, Alec got up and went to the training room to attack a punching bag. Izzy stormed in. "I can't stand Lydia. She calls Meliorn in and arrests him, then acts like it's all out of her hands." Izzy raged. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I'm not." Alec paused his assault on the punching bag. "Magnus healed it. Besides, it was the Clave that gave the order, not Lydia."

"Are you sure about that?" Izzy asked. Jace ran in.

"Hey. You all right?" He asked Alec.

"I'm fine." Alec replied, softly.

"I just spoke to Robert and Maryse. They're being sent back to Idris." Jace revealed.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah." Jace responded.

"Another order from Lydia?" Izzy guessed.

"Who's Lydia?" Jace questioned.

"She's in charge of the Institute." Izzy replied.

"She's what?!"

"Temporarily." Alec added.

"And now she's convinced the Clave that Mom and Dad aren't doing their jobs?" Izzy responded.

"Maybe they aren't. But it won't be Lydia's decision. The Institute was under their control when the Forsaken got in." Alec explained.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked.

"Mom and Dad were members of the Circle." Alec revealed.

"But they don't have Circle runes." Izzy protested.

"That's because they made a deal with the Clave prior to the Uprising. In exchange for their cooperation, they were pardoned." Alec expanded.

"You're questioning their loyalty." Izzy stated.

"Valentine is back. The Circle is rising. They're under suspicion." Alec claimed.

"No way. Robert and Maryse took me in. They raised me as one of their own. I know what kind of people they are." Jace argued.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked. "They lied to us. For years, they've been telling us how to act. That we have to uphold the Lightwood name. Well, they're the ones who tarnished it. They're hypocrites. And now I don't get to be happy." Alec exclaimed. Izzy and Jace were about to ask Alec what he meant about his happiness when Lydia entered.

"You must be Jace Wayland. You're quite the legend back in Idris." Lydia declared.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Jace replied, blankly.

"Did you tell them?" Lydia asked, turning to Alec.

"Tell us what?" Izzy asked, worried.

"Alec and I are getting married." Lydia announced.

"But what about... You were supposed to tell them no!" Izzy argued.

"I've not been given a choice." Alec responded, following Izzy as she left, Jace trailing behind them.

 

"I need you both to help me find a way out of this. I don't want to marry Lydia." Alec begged Izzy and Jace. Izzy pulled him into a hug and Jace placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure something out." Izzy promised.


	15. More Truth

"I need a word with you now." Robert declared, falling into step alongside his eldest child. "Were you planning on telling us that you've recruited your siblings to try and help you break your engagement? Because it's not going to happen. You have to marry Lydia to try and help this family, and it has to be you. Your siblings would destroy this family."

"You think they'd destroy this family?" Alec argued. "Not the fact that you and Mom were in the Circle?"

"You know?" Robert asked.

"What, did you think we'd never find out? All these years, you never said anything."

"We couldn't." Robert protested.

"Is that the best you can do? You drilled into me that I was never good enough." Alec argued.

"It wasn't that. We wanted you all to be better than we were." Robert disagreed.

"You wanted to sweep history under the rug. You wanted us to save you, restore the Lightwood name." Alec claimed before storming off.

* * *

 

Alec, Jace and Izzy were watching Meliorn's interrogation on one of the monitors in the main room. "This is insane. We have to put a stop to this." Izzy stated.

"Yeah? Well, enjoy Portaling back to Idris with Mom and Dad." Alec responded.

"Meliorn is here because of me." Izzy protested.

"Alec is right. There's nothing we can do to stop this interrogation." Jace agreed.

"You're on Alec's side now?" Izzy asked.

"We swore to protect each other. Of course he's on my side." Alec replied.

"I'm not picking sides. Jace Wayland is Switzerland. We have got to find Valentine. Let's just allow this to play out, Izzy. Meliorn might have some important information."

* * *

 

"Forensics don't lie. Tell me what you know about the blood in the Forsaken." Lydia demanded.

"Have you considered that the blood in th Forsaken could have come from out dead scouts? Scouts sent to help you hunt for Valentine. Why do you think we would side with a murderer?" Meliorn responded.

"Seelies always play both sides." Lydia stated.

"You should talk to your own people about playing sides." Meliorn replied.

"Excuse me?" Lydia asked.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? If only Shadowhunters had a better relationship with us... Downworlders, you'd know that Valentine's daughter has the Mortal Cup." Meliorn revealed.

* * *

 

"Still think we should let this play out?" Izzy asked, turning to Jace.

* * *

 

Jace rushed to Clary's room to find others rooting through all of her stuff. "Alec, call this off now." Jace ordered.

"I guess Clary's bedroom isn't part of Switzerland." Alec remarked.

"We can't call it off. We have to find the Mortal Cup." Lydia stated.

"It's all clear." One of the searchers announced.

"It's not here. Let's keep looking." Lydia instructed as she left the room with those that had been helping her look.

"What is going on with you?" Jace asked once he and Alec were the only ones left in the room.

"It's a long list, but, look, Jace, we have to turn over the Cup." Alec responded.

"Alec, she's risked everything to find it." Jace answered.

"And we've risked everything for her. Either she gives the Cup to Lydia or I'll do it myself." Alec threatened.

"I'll bring her back. But, please, let Clary be the one to give the Cup to the Clave. We owe her that much." Jace reckoned.

"It's the right call. You'll see." Alec agreed as he left the room.


	16. Telling Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Jace need to aquire Alec's stele, and they've tasked Magnus with knowing when it' safe to do so. It's also time for Alec to tell Magnus that he has to marry Lydia, but how will the Warlock react at the possibility of losing Alec?

"Let me get this straight. You need Alec's stele to open the safe and you want me to steal it from him?" Magnus checked.

"We prefer the word 'borrow'." Jace corrected.

"Without his knowledge." Izzy added.

"No. No can do. Not happening. I can't do that to him." Magnus replied as he went to leave the room.

"Magnus, ever since Alec found out our parents were in the Circle, he's been messed up. He can't see the big picture." Jace began.

"If the Clave is willing to subject Meliorn to the Silent Brothers, if they're willing to go that far... what do you think will happen if they get the Cup? This affects everyone." Izzy explained.

 "Help us stop this." Jace pleaded.

"You're both going to owe me. I'm talking 14th Century. Gold, rubies... definitely diamonds. And Alec can never know." Magnus caved.

"That's a given." Jace remarked.

"If we're going to do this... there's no turning back." Magnus stated before heading in the direction of the living quarters and Alec's room.

 

Alec was double checking his wound, it had been mostly healed with Magnus' help but not completely. He had left his stele in his jacket pocket, which was very helpful for Magnus. Magnus used his magic to make one of the panels on the wall outside Alec's room disappear, but only on his side, Alec wouldn't notice. Seeing that he was currently tending to his wound, Magnus was able to use his magic to transport the stele from where it lay in Alec's jacket, to the training room floor for Jace and Izzy to get what they needed from the safe box. Magnus just hope they'd be quick. When he noticed that Alec had finished, he transported the stele back to the jacket pocket before Alec had the chance to notice it was gone. He just hoped that Jace and Izzy had been given enough time.

 

"All done for the day. Place is secure." Magnus chuckled, acting busy. "Not bad for a day's work. I thought I'd see how you were doing."

"I meant to thank you for your advice. I wish that I could follow my heart and do things for me but my parents aren't going to allow that. I've asked Izzy to help but there's not much we can do." Alec began.

"It's not a problem, I'm always willing to help you in any way I can. Besides, I have a deep understanding of the human psyche. At least, that's what Freud always said." Magnus commented.

"I'm getting married." Alec blurted.

"Whoa! That's a tad sudden isn't it? I mean, we should at least go out on a proper date first-" Magnus responded.

"No, Magnus, I don't have a choice. That's why I'm marrying Lydia. There's no way out of it that we can find. Family is everything to me. You have to know that." Alec said, sadly. Magnus looked devastated.

"What about us? Did all of this mean nothing?" He asked.

"Of course it did! I... I-I lost my... virginity to you. I, um, wouldn't have done that with just anyone. For what it's worth, I wish I was marrying you." Alec revealed.

"Goodbye, Alexander." Magnus stated before turning around and walking away so Alec's couldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall. Alec just stood there, watching his lover retreat, tears streaming down his cheeks.


	17. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay, this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but I was having some technical difficulties.

"Lydia, are you sure about this?" Alec asked.

"Do you think I'd be sending Meliorn to the Silent Brothers if I or the Clave thought there was any other way? You heard about my fiancé... how he died." Lydia responded.

"Yeah, it was a demon attack in Rio. They never released the details."

"We'd gotten intel about a demon threat at Carnival. The demons were reportedly at this club in the favela. But we had no idea how many there were. We got word of a Warlock on their payroll, so... we brought him in. My team wanted to make him talk. Whatever it took, they were willing to do, but... I wouldn't allow it. I just couldn't stand by and watch the torture." Lydia explained.

"You made a judgement call." Alec remarked.

"It was the wrong call. We went in blind. And there had to have been at least a hundred demons. The whole raid went sideways, and... John..." Lydia stammered.

"That's how he died." Alec guessed.

"If only I had the guts to do what needed to be done. I can't make that mistake again. We rule with our heads, not with our hearts." Lydia finished.

"Agreed. I'm in. Whatever you need." Alec offered. He needed to do something to take his mind off Magnus, and everything that had happened. At the happiness he was sacrificing.

* * *

 

Jace and Clary were both horrified to see that Alec was the one taking Meliorn to the City of Bones. But neither of them were aware of what had been happening. Even Izzy didn't know the full story.

Alec didn't want to send Meliorn to the City of Bones and subject him to the Silent Brothers but there wasn't much of an option. In order to restore the Lightwood name, he had to be seen cooperating with the Clave and their wishes. He was about to enter when someone called him. Alec wasn't too shocked to see Clary. She had been disobeying everything since the day she arrived. He turned back to the entrance only to find Jace stood in his way. "You told me you were taking Clary back to the Institute. You lied to me." Alec accused.

"I did what needed to be done." Jace responded. "Alec, the Clave has gone too far. You have to see that. Please, just let Meliorn go." Clary declared.

"I have my orders." Alec stated.

"You and your damn orders. Who cares about orders?" Clary asked.

"See? That's how little you know about being a Shadowhunter. You couldn't possibly understand." Alec started.

"It's you that doesn't understand, Alec." Jace interrupted. "Not this time." Alec started heading towards the City of Bones with Meliorn again. "I'm really sorry." Jace commented before knocking Alec to the ground, giving Clary the chance to take Meliorn to safety. "Clary, Meliorn, go now." He instructed. They took off. Jace had pinned Alec to the floor.

"You always broke the rules, but never the law, not until she showed up." Alec stated.

"You've had it out for Clary from the start. And now you're getting married, Alec? We both know what this is about." Jace claimed.

"Oh, do we? Okay, why doesn't the great legend, Jace Wayland, tell us what it's about?" Alec asked.

"It's about me. It's about your feelings. It's because you're-" Jace started, but he was cut off when Alec began to wriggle free and punched Jace across the face before throwing Jace off of him. They then resorted to blows before Alec threw Jace to the floor and pinned him there, holding a seraph blade to his throat.

"You don't know anything about me anymore. Not everything is about you. Ever since she showed up you haven't even noticed what's been going on in my life. You haven't even bothered to find out." Alec snarled. "I'm getting married because I don't have a choice. If I did, I can assure you things might have gone differently today."

"Do it. Do it! I don't want to be alive if we're on different sides, Alec." Jace shouted.

Alec got off of Jace and sat back, looking shaken. Jace used this opportunity to get to his feet. "Come with me." Jace offered. "We'll fight Valentine the right way... together."

"If we do that... we'll be considered traitors, like Mom and Dad." Alec said.

"I'm begging you, my parabati... my brother. Please, Alec, come with me." Jace pleaded.

"No."

Jace walked away but Alec stayed rooted to the spot. He couldn't move. Everything had fallen apart. He was being forced into a loveless marriage to protect the Lightwood name and he'd lost, not only his parabati, but Magnus too. And he couldn't identify which loss was hurting him more.


	18. Izzy's in Trouble

"Where the hell have you been?" Alec asked Izzy when she strolled back into the Institute.

"Where I needed to be. Away from you and your fiancée." Izzy responded.

"Jace and Clary are on the run. I can't protect you if you don't tell me the truth." Alec stated.

"I don't need protecting." Izzy argued. "Meliorn's alive. That's all that matters."

"Just... Hey, just... tell me this. Is there any way Raj could have seen anything incriminating?" Alec questioned.

* * *

Lydia walked over to Alec. "I'm sorry." She told him.

"For what?" Alec asked, confused. Lydia then walked over to Izzy.

"Isabelle Lightwood, by order of the Clave, you are under arrest for High Treason." Lydia stated.

"What? On what grounds?" Alec questioned.

"Only a handful of people knew about the Meliorn op." Lydia began.

"And everyone knows she's sleeping with him." Raj added. Izzy laughed.

"You know what, Lydia? You're no better than Valentine. But at least he had the guts to tell Downworlders to their faces that he wanted them all dead. You... hide behind the law." Izzy claimed.

"I don't hide behind it, Isabelle, I simply follow it. Because it guards against one very important thing. Shadowhunters fighting other Shadowhunters." Lydia explained.

"If she's convicted, she'll be stripped of her runes and banished. I can't let that-" Alec began.

"Don't." Izzy cut him off, handing her stele to Raj. "It's not your fight." Izzy was then lead away by Raj.

* * *

 

"Lydia... can we talk?" Alec asked as he rushed into the training room.

"Is this where you tell me that the engagement's off? Because I know you're only doing this because your parent's haven't given you a choice." Lydia sighed.

"No. I can't do that to my family. Besides, I'm going to save myself the heartbreak this way. Can we just talk, off the record?" Alec questioned.

"Head of Institute hat off?" Lydia checked, Alec nodded. "Okay."

"Listen, I have to come clean about what happened at the City of Bones." Alec admitted.

"Isabelle was there, wasn't she?" Lydia guessed.

"Yeah... and Jace and Clary. And some Vampires and Werewolves. They thought they were stopping a war with the Downworld." Alec revealed.

"Well, they weren't wrong, but I had orders." Lydia agreed.

"Yeah, and I understand that better than anyone. But I can't let Izzy be exiled for this." Alec explained.

"In the eyes of the Clave, she's guilty. I mean, how do you propose we get around that?" Lydia asked.

"I may have something that the Clave wants. I can give them the Mortal Cup." Alec claimed.

"Alec, you have it? Why didn't you tell me before?" Lydia asked.

"I promised Jace." Alec stammered. "And there's this thing with Clary-"

"It's... I get it. He's your parabati." Lydia understood.

"I'm gonna trade the Cup for Izzy's freedom. Do you think the Clave's gonna go for it?" Alec asked.

"To keep it out of Valentine's hands? They'll do anything. Where is it?" Lydia replied.

Alec went over and opened the safe box, only to find that the Cup had gone, so had Clary's necklace. "Jace." He spat.

* * *

 

"Keep it short." Raj instructed as he allowed Alec into the room to see Izzy.

"Jace stole the Cup." Alec announced once the door had been shut. Izzy avoided his gaze. "Izzy, did you know about this? My God, did you help him? The Cup is the only thing that can get you out of this."

"Jace is doing what he thinks is right." Izzy replied.

"What's right? He put the whole Shadow World in danger. We have to get him back here. With the Cup. It's the only thing that can help you." Alec explained.

"They've taken Meliorn back to the Seelie realm. You can't track him there." Izzy responded.

"Not by any of the normal ways." Alec mused., moving to leave the room.

"No, absolutely not. You cannot track Jace through your parabati bond. It will weaken both of you. Or break the bond." Izzy cried.

"Jace already weaken it. How does he think I can trust him after what he did?" Alec asked.

"Don't say that. Please, Alec. Think about what you're doing." Izzy pleaded.


	19. Talking to Izzy

"Hodge, you ready?" Alec called.

"Alec, don't do this out of anger. Jace is still your parabati." Lydia pointed out.

"Lydia's right." Hodge agreed.

"I'm not letting Jace sacrifice my sister for his girlfriend's pointless crusade. We're doing this. And if you don't want to help me, get out." Alec argued.

"I'll help... but on one condition. You don't let it go too far. Now, your bond with Jace can withstand a certain amount of strain. But, you have to promise me that you won't let it break." Hodge told Alec.

"Jace is dead to me." Alec stated.

"Alec?" Hodge breathed.

"You don't know how dependent you are on the bond, or how dependent you are on each other." Lydia claimed.

"I have to do this." Alec insisted as he removed his shirt.

"Prepare yourself. This will be very, very painful." Hodge warned.

"Do it." Alec insisted.

Alec winced and groaned in pain as Lydia began to track Jace. "Concentrate. Reach out with your mind... and your heart. Use every strand, every fiber of you that is connected to him." Hodge commanded.

"It's working." Alec gasped. "I can see him."

"You know where he is?" Hodge asked. Alec screamed in pain.

* * *

Alec and Lydia got to the forest clearing but they were too late. Jace was gone, leaving no sign of where.

* * *

Alec stormed into Izzy's room, slamming the door behind him. "What happened? Are you and Jace okay?" Izzy asked.

"No. Our parabati bond is just … so weak. He's like a ghost." Alec replied.

"Alec, what did you do?"

"Lydia and I thought we could stop the trial if we gave the Mortal Cup to the Clave." Alec explained.

"Lydia helped you?" Izzy asked in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter. She has no choice but to go through with the trial now." Alec sighed. Izzy sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay, big brother. I know you tried." Izzy soothed.

"I'm sorry." Alec breathed.

"Are you going to tell me what's been going on with you lately? Something has been different." Izzy asked. Alec shook his head, he wasn't ready.

* * *

"All I know is we gotta get you out of here. All right, who do we know in Idris?" Alec asked.

"The only people are Mom and Dad. But they're under suspicion themselves." Izzy pointed out.

"Uh, what about Lydia?" Alec asked.

"Lydia? Why do you keep going there? She is prosecuting me. You said she has no choice." Izzy argued.

"She doesn't."

"Everyone has a choice, Alec. I made mine. Let me just get through this without losing my self-respect." Izzy disagreed.

"Look, I know you don't want to believe this, but Lydia said she would help if we can give her a way to do it. Maybe I can get her to delay the trial." Alec suggested.

"Why? So I can sit here playing computer solitaire, while they find something else to blame me for? I'm just a scapegoat to the Clave. They want the Mortal Cup." Izzy stated.

"So let me buy some time to find it. Hey, Jace and Clary-"

"Disappeared through a door to God knows where. You said they're lost forever. And so is the Cup." Izzy sighed.

"What if I was wrong? I can't find Jace because I weakened  our bond, but that doesn't mean he can't be found, or that he can't find us. We need more time." Alec explained.

"You're clutching at straws now?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, listen, I'm your big brother. Please, let me help you for once." Alec pleaded.

* * *

"The message said, 'Have everything ready. The trial will begin immediately.' She's on her way." Lydia informed Alec.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make any sense. Why rush this? We both know that Clary and Jace are still out there." Alec argued.

"Clary and Jace aren't on trial for high treason." Lydia defended.

"Oh, come on. We both know there's nothing solid to pin on Isabelle. If we just delay this for a couple of weeks, it-" Alec cut himself off when the doors to the Institute flew open.

"Guards, at ease. Excuse us." The woman instructed as she took Lydia aside. "What we are seeing is the same patterns Valentine showed before the Uprising. Bending of the law, wanton defiance of Clave order."

"Ma'am, I don't honestly believe that Valentine was involved in the Seelie escape." Lydia responded.

"Spare me your honest belief. Everything's out of control. We were fools to believe that Valentine was dead. Now his daughter has the Mortal Cup and he's out there somewhere. I won't have it." The woman claimed.

"I'm sorry, Inquisitor." Lydia apologised.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't steal the Mortal Cup. Just do your job. Be efficient, be competent, be useful to the Clave. We'll begin this evening." The Inquisitor commanded.


	20. Asking Magnus

"You know what? I'd rather be stripped of my runes and sent into exile... than be part of this world. What kind of people sacrifice justice for law?" Izzy exclaimed.

"That's very noble, Izzy. But the high road's not gonna look so great when you're running for your life from a pack of demons with no Shadowhunter powers to protect you." Alec argued.

"Jocelyn lived as a mundane." Izzy disagreed.

"You know that Jocelyn had her runes and her weapons. You think demons won't find you? You haven't exactly kept a low profile. You can't just let them convict you. You need an advocate." Alec suggested.

"Then get me, Magnus Bane." Izzy requested. Alec knew that he had to start talking, and maybe it would make him feel better about the situation.

"I can try, but we're not exactly talking." Alec admitted.

"Since when?" Izzy asked, eyes full of sympathy.

"Since I told him that Mom and Dad have arranged for me to marry Lydia." Alec answered.

"No wonder you've been so out of character. You miss him, don't you?" Izzy guessed.

"Yes." Alec breathed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 

"Tired of bickering over the guest list for your wedding?" Magnus asked as he allowed Alec into his lair.

"I need to ask you something." Alec responded.

"Hm, will it take long? I have a life to live, and there's not much for us to talk about." Magnus stated.

"It's not about me, or... any of that. It's about my sister."

"Oh, I see. Are you referring to the fact that your adorable fiancée has Isabelle on trial for treason? What can I do for you, Alec?" Magnus asked.

"My sister wants you to be her defence attorney. I said I'd ask, but I'm sorry to bother you. I know that... a Downworlder can't defend a Shadowhunter in court." Alec replied, turning to leave.

"But a Shadowhunter accused of a crime can choose any advocate." Magnus revealed.

"That can't mean a Downworlder." Alec said.

"The Clave was so rigid and prejudiced back in what the call the 'Time of Angels' that they didn't dream of a Shadowhunter asking a Downworlder for help. They didn't even bother to exclude us. So, since, as you all say... the law is the law, there's no stopping me from slipping through this gaping loophole. For the right price." Magnus explained.

"Name it."

"You. In fact, I'll do you pro bono." Magnus replied. Magnus leant forwards to try and kiss Alec, who moved back. Magnus looked hurt.

"I'll see what I can do, but is there anything else?" Alec asked.

"What else is important to you? What else tells me that your sister means enough for you to make a real sacrifice? Oh... I know. Your bow and quiver. How about that?" Magnus suggested.

"Done."


	21. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise to everyone for the delay in posting but I was working last Sunday and then I got home and had to pack to go to London for a few days. Whilst I was away, I got cellulitis and am currently on strong anti biotics that are still knocking me sideways but I was determined to get this chapter up for you today. I appreciate all the support from everyone and am hoping to get myself on a proper schedule at some point.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this chapter to gpcat for their wonderful review of the last chapter. I hope this update makes you just as happy.

"Will I survive if I touch it?" Magnus asked. 

"If you tell the truth." The Inquisitor replied. Magnus wrapped his hands around the sword. 

"By the power of this sword, do you swear to defend your client with integrity and honesty?" The Silent Brother asked. 

"No argument from me on that." Magnus replied. 

"Make your case, Warlock." The Inquisitor demanded. 

"My case is simple. It is true that Isabelle Lightwood acted against the orders of the Clave by trying to free the Seelie, Meliorn. But she did not act against the interests of the Clave. Preventing the forced questioning and possible death of a Seelie may have saved the Accords." Magnus stated. 

"We're not here to speculate what might have happened, if the defendant hadn't interfered." The Inquisitor barked. 

"You mean what might have happened if she hadn't stopped the Silent Brothers from torturing a Seelie?" Magnus asked. 

"I await a valid argument. Do you have one?" The Inquisitor questioned, turning to Magnus. 

"What you really want is the Mortal Cup. My client doesn't have it. Since this whole preceding isn't about what it's really about, I move to have this case dismissed." Magnus replied. 

"You're out of order." The Inquisitor commented. 

"No. This whole thing is out of order. It's not Isabelle's fault. It's the Cu! Put the Cup on trial!" Magnus exclaimed, walking over to where Izzy was sat. 

* * *

 

"You have led us to believe that you alone carried out this operation. But Clary Fairchild was seen near the City of Bones that night." Lydia began. 

"Maybe she was out for a walk." Izzy suggested. 

"And you expect us to believe that you distracted the guards, and escaped with the prisoner on your own?" Lydia continued. 

"Pretty slick, right?" Izzy responded. 

"I suggest you think about how slick it would be when Valentine uses the Cup to raise an army of rogue Shadowhunters." The Inquisitor suggested. 

"I don't want Valentine to succeed." Izzy stated. 

"Well, that's the first sane thing I've heard from you." The Inquisitor remarked. 

"You know what's insane? Thinking we have the right to treat a Downworlder's life as worthless." Izzy announced. 

"Isabelle, I should warn you that everything you say will be considered in the verdict." Lydia warned. 

"Good. Consider this." Izzy began as she got to her feet. "Valentine didn't come out of nowhere. We use our Angel blood to justify everything we do. Just like him. Like him, we forget that we are not only Angels, we are part mundane. We can be afraid. And fear makes us cruel. And we turn our fear to Downworlders, just as Valentine did. And just as he did... we will end up turning on each other." Izzy exclaimed. 

"You think we're doing that to you?" The Inquisitor asked. 

"You have to answer that for yourself... Madame Inquisitor." Izzy replied. 

* * *

 

"I'd like to call Lydia Branwell to the stand." Magnus announced. 

"I don't see the relevance." The Inquisitor remarked. 

"Well, that makes two of us. I don't see the relevance of this whole trial. Ms. Branwell? If you'll take the stand." Lydia got up. "I just have one question. Why are you prosecuting this case?" Lydia remained silent. 

"Answer the question, Counselor." The Inquisitor urged. 

"Because the law is hard, but... it is the law. But that doesn't make it right. We're trying someone for being compassionate, thinking for herself. She saved a life that was being sacrificed for nothing." Lydia rambled. 

"That will be enough, Branwell." The Inquisitor instructed. 

"No... it isn't. I'm looking out at all the faces here. A brother and sister who disagree on everything except how much they love one another... and how loyal they are to each other. A man who took this case, pretending to want payment in rare objects, but who really believes that injustice towards his friends in intolerable. Loyalty, decency, compassion, love. These are the concepts we should consider to decide guilt or innocence in a case like this." Lydia claimed. 

"Those are not the concepts of the law. Now, enough of this nonsense." The Inquisitor disagreed. 

"I agree." Lydia stated. "This case is nonsense. I withdraw the charges." The crowd applauded. 

Izzy pulled Magnus into a hug, quickly followed by Alec. "Silence! Order! Silence!" The Inquisitor instructed as she banged her gavel. "If you think refusing to prosecute excuses the defendant, you are wrong." She told Lydia. "She is guilty. The defence is correct. The Clave wants the Mortal Cup. If it is returned within twenty four hours, this ruling will be vacated. If not, Isabelle Lightwood will be stripped of her runes and exiled from the society of the Shadowhunters forever." 


	22. One Last Time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the late update, I was going to update earlier and possibly again on sunday but my brother's fiancee ended up in hospital with sepsis (blood poisioning) and a kidney infection so all focus is on her at the moment as she's recovering. She spent Monday-Thursday in hospital and is home again now but we're all pitching in to help her and look after her. I'm so very sorry for the delay but I couldn't do anything about it. Thank you to everyone who sent me get well wishes, I am feeling much better now. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy today's chapter.

"Clary has given the Cup to Lydia. Hodge is taking her to lock it up until she goes back to Idris." Jace told Alec.

"Okay." Alec responded.

"Okay? That's it, Alec?" Jace asked.

"I don't want to get into it."

"Stop." Jace instructed. "I do wanna get into it. You almost killed me. You weakened our parabati bond just to find me."

"You betrayed me. You lied to me. You attacked me when I was doing what we should've been doing together." Alec argued.

"I didn't betray you, Alec. I saved you from yourself. If you'd have taken Meliorn to be tortured, you would have that on your conscience for the rest of your life." Jace disagreed.

"Really? Everything you do is for a higher principle. You took the Cup, and you nearly handed it over to Valentine." Alec stated.

"That was not our intention. You know that." Jace defended.

"Our intention? Was it your intention to risk Izzy's life for hers? This isn't about Clary. This is about you. Now, I'm gonna go tell my sister that she still has a future." Alec stated as he left the room.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry we lost the case." Magnus apologised.

"Yeah..." Izzy mused. "...but at least we lost it with style." They laughed. "So, what's going on with you and Alec?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing. At least, not anymore." Magnus replied, sadly.

"You care for him." Izzy stated.

"Of course I do. The last time I fell in love was more than a century ago. It had to take someone very special to break the walls around my heart." Magnus admitted, Izzy was in shock.

"Fell in love? Do you mean that you're in love with my brother?" She questioned. Magnus was saved from having to answer Izzy's question when the door opened and Alec himself stepped through the door.

"Jace and Clary are back." He announced. "They gave the Cup to Lydia. You're free to go." He smiled.

"You were right. They came back. You knew!" Izzy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her older brother.

"Oh, I didn't actually." Alec commented, smiling at Magnus.

"Well, my work here is done. Walk me out, will you? We have some business to settle." Magnus requested, leaving the room.

"Go! I'll be fine. You need to get your man back." Izzy encouraged. Alec left the room, following the direction Magnus had gone in.

* * *

 

"I do want to give you what you initially asked for, but I can't. So, you'll have to settle with my bow and quiver." Alec stated, handing them over to Magnus.

"I just want you to know... Lydia was wonderful in court. She's great." Magnus commented.

"So you get it?" Alec smiled.

"No, Alec. I get her. I like her. But you don't have to marry her. You might be helping your family's honour, but you aren't being honest to them. Or yourself." Magnus responded.

"I do have to marry her, Magnus." Alec argued.

"You'll be lonely all your life, and so will she. Neither of you deserve it. And I don't either. Was what we had so bad? So bad that you would throw it away for a loveless marriage?" Magnus shouted.

Alec reached out and pulled Magnus in for a harsh kiss. There was nothing soft or gentle about it. Magnus dropped the bow and quiver. "Keep them." He mumbled into Alec's mouth. "I'll do anything for you." They pulled apart and Magnus Portaled them into Alec's bedroom. Once there, they began tearing at each others clothes, buttons flying off to who knows where, the offending article going in any direction once removed.

There was nothing passionate or loving about this encounter, they needed to be near each other, needed to feel each other. Magnus wasn't gentle about preparing Alec, he shoved a first finger into Alec, barely allowing him to get used to the intrusion before adding a second finger and then a third. But Alec didn't mind, on occasion, he liked the pain, it made him feel alive. So when Magnus shoved his cock into Alec after very little preparation, it burned, but the stretch felt incredible.

Once again, Alec was given no chance to adjust to the intrusion before Magnus was thrusting in and out of him at a bruising pace. Alec was certain that he was going to feel this in the morning, but couldn't bring himself to care. He was in love with Magnus and he was never going to be happy with Lydia, but he couldn't tell Magnus that. As much as he wanted Magnus to fight for him, he had to put his family first, before thinking about himself.


	23. Disagreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that since my Aunty is coming over to see us this weekend, I may not be able to update on Sunday. That is why this chapter is being posted today, that and because I appreciate all of the support from you, that you deserve this chapter early. If I am able to update on Sunday then I will but if I can't, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Institute was going crazy over the wedding and Alec hated it. Last night, he'd had fairly angry sex with Magnus and then fell asleep wrapped in his arms, only to wake up alone this morning and it made Alec feel sick. He even threw up before getting ready for the day. Clearly, he was missing Magnus too much and the stress of his upcoming wedding were getting to him.

"I'm looking for Lydia. Have you seen her? I don't mean to interrupt, or anything." Alec asked Clary and Luke who were watching over an unconscious Jocelyn.

"No. Stay for a minute." Clary requested.

"I gotta get back to the station. Call me if anything changes." Luke informed before leaving.

"Of course." Clary replied.

"So, how is she?" Alec asked, referring to Jocelyn.

"The same, I guess. Alec, I know you and I don't always see eye to eye on things... Actually, we never see eye to eye on anything. But I do want to thank you, for everything you've done to get my mom back." Clary beamed.

"Actually, I... I should thank you. I don't know what would've happened to Isabelle after the trial if you hadn't returned the Cup. You saved my sister, so thank you." Alec claimed.

"My whole world turned upside down, but, um, you and I thanking you... that's... that's too much." Clary laughed.

"Yeah." Alec scoffed. Then his phone chimed.

_I need to speak with you, Alexander. It's about last night. Magnus x_

"Magnus needs to speak with me. He might have some information about how to wake your mother up... or stop Valentine. It's important." Alec explained.

* * *

 

Alec felt really nervous about seeing Magnus. For the second time today, he'd thrown up. When Alec got to Magnus' lair, he just let himself in. Magnus knew that he was on his way over and had left the door unlocked purposefully. "Hello... Magnus?"  Alec called. "You said you needed to talk to me."

"Nice to see you, Alec. I wasn't sure if you'd come." Magnus admitted, leaving his bedroom with a glass of red wine in his hand. He clicked his fingers and suddenly, Alec had a drink in his hand too. "You know how I hate to drink alone." He laughed, going to clink glasses with Alec. Alec moved away and set his glass down on one of the lair's many surfaces.

"I didn't come here to drink. Do you have any information-" Alec began.

"On the Warlock who cast the spell on Jocelyn? I'm looking into it. But... we never really finished our conversation after Izzy's trial. We got side tracked. About your wedding." Magnus explained.

"There's no conversation to be had. I'm getting married. I wish there was a way out but there isn't. You and I, we understand marriage very differently. I'm a Shadowhunter. This is about family, and tradition, honour-"

"Honour? Where's the honour of living a lie?" Magnus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked.

"What about love? Even Shadowhunters fall in love, Alec. Just tell me you're in love with Lydia and I'll stop."

"...I ...I, um... don't, uh... I don't know." Alec stuttered. "Why do you keep pushing? You're confusing me." He could feel his emotions spiralling out of control, Alec felt like he was about to cry.

"Confusion is part of it. I keep pushing because I care. That's how you find out if there's something there. Emotions are never black and white. They're more like symptoms. You lose your breath every time they enter a room. Your heart beats faster when they walk by. Your skin tingles when you're stood close enough to feel their breath. I know you feel what I feel, Alec." Magnus declared.

"You don't have any clue what I feel... and even if I did, I'm still getting married. So back off. This is all just a game to you, isn't it? You flirt, you laugh, you use magic, but at the end of the day, what do you risk? Even if I did feel something for you... you want me to give up my life for you? I have to do what's right for me. I could lose my family, my career, everything! You just don't get it." Alec exclaimed.

"You have a choice to make. I will not ask again." Magnus responded.


	24. Awkward Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to gpcat and Quiet Ryter

"Morning." Clary greeted.

"Morning, you just come from training?" Jace asked her.

"Yeah. I'm, uh, workin' on my right hook." Clary lied.

"Good. That's a good punch." Jace stated.

"Yeah. I'm, uh, I'm workin' on it." Clary repeated.

"Whilst this conversation is no doubt riveting, remind me why we couldn't do this at my place? At least there we'd have cocktails." Magnus interrupted.

"It's nine in the morning." Clary pointed out.

"Oh, it's happy hour somewhere, my dear." Magnus responded.

"We invited you here, Magnus, because Hodge can't leave the Institute. He's an important part of this mission." Jace informed him.

"Well, then where is our tardy little tutor? There are certain individuals I'd like to avoid, so let's make this quick." Magnus requested.

"Pardon the delay, Magnus, I was following up on a lead. Now, we've narrowed down our list of potential Warlocks to these three." Hodge explained.

"Why is Ragnor Fell up there?" Magnus asked. "He's not more powerful than me."

"Well, some would disagree. He is older than you." Hodge replied.

"Certainly not wiser." Magnus remarked.

"Who is Ragnor Fell?" Clary questioned.

"The former High Warlock of London." Jace replied.

"And one of my oldest friends. Very prickly, likes to keep to himself." Magnus added.

"Okay, look. We just need to figure out which of these Warlocks had enough access to Jocelyn that they could brew the potion for her without anyone else discovering what they'd done." Hodge noted.

"By the early nineties, Ragnor was a professor at the Shadowhunter Academy in Idris." Magnus informed them.

"Isn't that when my mother lived there? Could he have made the potion for her then?" Clary asked.

"The little bugger! That's why he hasn't responded to my fire message. Ever since Valentine began hunting Warlocks, Ragnor's been holed up in his secret country house, just outside of London. For all I know, Ragnor suspected my fire message was a ploy from Valentine to lure him out of hiding. We'll have to confront him face to face." Magnus concluded.

"You're going on this mission?" Hodge asked Magnus.

"Of course!" Magnus exclaimed. "I'm the only one Ragnor trusts. Besides, I've played my last hand here, even I know when to fold." Magnus got up and turned around only to come face to face with Alec and Lydia. Alec looked miserable, and a little green, having thrown up again this morning. He was clearly more nervous about the wedding than he realised.

 

"Magnus, I didn't know you were here." Lydia said.

"That was the point." Magnus muttered.

"We're just on our way to greet a few representatives from the Clave who arrived early for tomorrow's wedding. How long are you staying?"

"What's going on here? Nobody told me about a meeting." Alec queried.

"Magnus figured out that Ragnor Fell is the Warlock who can wake my mother. We're just bringing him back to the Institute." Clary explained.

"How can I help?" Alec asked.

"We're just recovering a Warlock, Alec. We got this covered." Jace replied.

"Besides, you have emissaries from the Clave to meet. You don't want to tarnish your family's perfectly crafted image, now do you?" Magnus taunted.

"Again. Lovely seeing you, Magnus." Lydia smiled.

* * *

 

"Now that the Clave has possession of the Mortal Cup, thanks to your lovely bride to be, Mom and Dad can come home now. They arrive tonight." Izzy informed Alec.

"I heard. Max is staying with his tutors in Idris. It's safer there." Alec replied.

"Now with all the dignitaries arriving for the wedding, Mom must be beside herself." Izzy guessed.

"This wedding is becoming more of a headache than I had imagined." Alec admitted.

"Alec, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." Izzy advised.

"I don't want to but I need to." Alec replied.

"Okay."

"Okay? No big argument from you?" Alec questioned.

"You stood by me through my trial, and now I'm standing by you, big brother. And... I'm throwing you a bachelor party." Izzy replied.

"A what?"

"A bachelor party. I know you don't need one but no one does, and you can't stop me from throwing it anyway. Actually, Jace should be the one throwing it but considering everything he must be going through with Clary... I don't wanna ask him to do anything. You know what I mean?" Izzy rambled.

"I do. Sisters can really drive you nuts sometimes." Alec stated, jokingly.


	25. Ragnor Fell

Magnus led Clary and Jace through the Portal to just outside London. It was as close to Ragnor's house as they were able to Portal, the rest of the journey would have to be done on foot. "Ragnor's house is just across these fields." Magnus told them.

"Let's make this quick. We'll talk to Ragnor and Portal him back to the Institute, before anyone knows we're gone." Jace instructed.

"So... brother and sister, huh?" Magnus began.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jace responded.

"What, so we're just gonna be work buddies now? All about the mission, and totally ignore the huge bomb that was just dropped on us." Clary asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Jace agreed. "What do you want me to say, Clary? That I was attracted to my sister?"

"Point of fact, brothers and sisters are often attracted to each other. I once knew this couple in Ancient Egypt-" Magnus started.

"Magnus, not helping." Clary declared.

"Maybe this will all make sense when we wake up Jocelyn. Since she is Jace's mother as well, perhaps-"

"Don't say that again. Maryse is my mother. At best, Jocelyn is the woman who abandoned me." Jace warned, interrupting Magnus.

"Hey. That is not true. My mother would never abandon her son. She thought you were dead."  Clary explained.

"Or maybe she just didn't want me." Jace disagreed.

"You don't know her, Jace." Clary began.

"That's right. Clary, I don't. Do you?" Jace argued.

"I'm sorry I asked!" Magnus exclaimed. "I came with you to escape my relationship drama, not get a front row seat to yours."

"What was that?" Jace asked.

"Nice try, Jace. You're not getting out of this conversation that easily." Clary stated.

"Look out!" Magnus shouted as green flames rose in a circle around them.

"Ragnor put up wards to protect his lair." Magnus explained.

"Why is the fire green?" Clary asked.

"It's a wall of fire that only the pure of heart and intention can pass through. Are you ready?" Magnus answered.

They all walked towards the fire but on exiting through the other side, Clary discovered she was now alone.

* * *

 

After much messing about, Clary found Ragnor and managed to get him to return Jace and Magnus. "Honestly, Ragnor, was that nonsense necessary?" Magnus asked.

"Of course. She offered me anything. You were only up to a timeshare of your flat in Paris. Yawn." Ragnor replied.

"All right, enough with the Warlock games. Can you really wake my mother?" Clary questioned.

"Not without the Book of the White." Ragnor replied, honestly.

"What the Book of the White?" Jace asked.

"It's an ancient book of Warlock magic containing spells more powerful than... most Warlocks could ever imagine." Magnus replied.

Ragnor turned to Clary. "I possessed the book when your mother came to me, and I used it's contents to create a potion. Regrettably, I no longer have the book. I asked Jocelyn to hide it for me so that Valentine might never find it." Ragnor confessed.

"Ragnor, please, I have to get my Mom back. Is there any way to get the Book of the White?" Clary pleaded.

"Possibly. I may have something that can help us. Won't be a moment." Ragnor replied, dashing off.

"What do we do if he can't find the book?" Clary breathed.

"We'll cross that bridge if or when we come to it." Jace replied.

"It's a bit drab, isn't it?" Magnus asked, referring to the décor. Then Ragnor screamed.

"Ragnor!" Magnus exclaimed as his longtime friend fell over the upstairs balcony.

"Shax demon." Jace stated.

"Creature took me... by surprise." Ragnor gasped. Magnus tried to heal the wounds but they were too deep. Ragnor passed away in Magnus' arms.

"No. For centuries, this man knew me better than anyone." Magnus snapped his fingers and a Portal appeared. "Get back to the Institute. I'll transport everything back to my place and find what you need. Now leave, me to take care of my friend."

Jace and Clary left.


	26. Accusations

"Jace, you're coming to Alec's bachelor party, right?" Izzy asked as soon as Jace and Clary had returned.

"No." Jace corrected. "He doesn't want me there, and I'm swamped."

"You two seriously haven't worked things out yet?"

"There's nothing to work out. If he wants to talk, we'll talk." Jace replied.

"He's your parabati." Izzy stated.

"We have more important things going on than a bachelor party." Jace claimed, watching Lydia from across the room. "Come with me." Izzy and Clary followed him into the training room. "We have a mole in the Institute." He announced.

"We were attacked by a Shax demon when we went to see Ragnor Fell." Clary explained.

"The attack couldn't have been a coincidence. Valentine must have been tracking us." Jace added.

"You don't think someone from the Institute told Valentine where you were going." Izzy responded.

"There's no other explanation." Clary insisted.

"No one here would betray us like that. This is our family." Izzy claimed.

"Not everyone's family yet." Jace reminded her, staring at Lydia. He could distinctly remember Clary telling Alec and his future wife what was happening before they left for the mission that morning. "I swear, if Lydia is the leak, I'm gonna-"

"Slow down." Clary interrupted. "We don't know if she did anything yet."

"And wrongfully accusing someone of a crime is dangerous. Trust me, I've been through it." Izzy warned.

"Lydia was right there when we were talking about Ragnor Fell. If she's not gonna admit what she did, I'm gonna make her admit." Jace threatened.

"Jace, stop." Clary ordered. "You are too worked up to talk to anyone right now."

"Especially not an important envoy from the Clave." Izzy commented.

"Let me talk to Lydia." Clary reasoned. "If you accuse Alec's fiancée of treason, you will ruin whatever relationship you have left with him."

"Clary's right, Jace. If Lydia did this, she might not be so defensive with Clary. She might let her guard down. Slip up." Izzy agreed.

"Fine. But I wanna know everything she says." Jace allowed.

Clary turned and went straight to find Lydia.

* * *

 

"Your dress is stunning." Clary complimented.

"Thank you. I feel more nervous wearing that dress than I ever have on the battlefield." Lydia admitted.

"I think that's pretty normal. Lydia, I need to talk to you about something." Clary began, cautiously.

"What is it?" Lydia asked, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Valentine sent sent a Shax demon to track us on our mission today. It killed Ragnor Fell."

"By the Angel..." Lydia breathed.

"Only a few people here at the Institute even knew we were going on the mission. You overheard us this morning, then we were attacked." Clary finished.

"If I was working for Valentine, don't you think I would have already given him the Mortal Cup? I don't believe this. Fellow Shadowhunters accusing me of high treason." Lydia defended.

"Lydia, I'm not accusing you of anything." Clary tried.

"Of course you are. Unless you have hard evidence to back your claim, I believe this conversation is over."

"Fine, but know this. These people have become like family to me... and I protect my family." Clary warned.

"I care about them too. Why else would I be marrying Alec?" Lydia asked.

"How well do you actually know him?" Clary responded.

"You're talking about Alec being in love with Magnus? I'm not blind. I keep expecting him to call off the wedding. It's not his idea, Robert and Maryse have forced him into it." Lydia started.

"If... if you're not in love with Alec then why are you going through with this marriage? Especially when you're aware of his feelings for Magnus?" Clary asked.

"Alec's love for his family, and his desire to restore the Lightwood name has touched me in ways that I haven't felt in a very long time. Alec is a man of honour... and I truly care about him." Lydia answered.

"But what about Alec's happiness?" Clary questioned.

"Shadowhunters know that our duty is to our family and that supersedes our personal desires. Look, I know that you're still new to this world and our traditions may seem foreign to you, but I-"

"Yeah, more like ice cold." Clary snapped. "Alec should not have to give up who he is, or at least the chance to figure it out, just to please his family."

"Alec hasn't called off the wedding. This must be what he wants." Lydia responded. Clary left.


	27. Ragnor's Advice

Magnus was sat looking at an old photograph, it was of him and Ragnor with Camille, taken at some point in the 1800's. His lair was suddenly filled with a swirl of blue magic. "How I loathe that photograph. I must remember, chin down, eyes up. Otherwise I look like a squinty toad." Ragnor remarked.

"You're here." Magnus breathed.

"You didn't think you'd be rid of me that easily, did you?" Ragnor asked. "Oh, my friend, I will always be here for you. Now, please, put away that horrid photograph. It commemorates a night I'd rather forget. Oh, how I had to comfort you."

"How I loved her. I prayed she would love me the same, but she just laughed. To Camille, immortals aren't supposed to feel true love. She was so cynical. Camille broke my heart." Magnus responded.

"You let her break your heart, my friend. You're immortal... but she killed you." Ragnor stated.

When Magnus looked up, he was alone again. Magnus debated calling Alec, he even pressed the call button but then cancelled the call before Alec could answer.

* * *

 

Magnus stared at the chair Ragnor had occupied before moving to pick up the charango and beginning to strum it. "I wouldn't describe it as an instrument of music. An instrument of torture, perhaps." Ragnor complained.

"Oh, you never liked the charango." Magnus laughed.

"No, I did not. And I pray that you don't play it. Death has already given me enough of a headache." Ragnor frowned.

"Do you remember Imasu?" Magnus asked. "He  played this so beautifully."

"I'm surprised that lasted as long as it did. He was always so much better looking than you. I don't understand why you didn't go after the boy. I'm certain, with very little effort, you could have won him back." Ragnor observed.

"No. Imasu wanted more than I can give. Maybe Camille was right. I am immortal. I can party and have fun to my heart's content without the anchors of fun around my feet." Magnus reasoned.

"You are not Camille. And though I know you won't believe me, someday, someone will come along who will tear down those walls you've built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it." Ragnor advised. After several moments of silence, Magnus placed his drink down and stood up. "Going somewhere?" Ragnor asked.

"Even in death... you give the best advice." Magnus stated.

"Be nice if you took it more than once every three hundred years." Ragnor smiled.


	28. Bachelor Party

"Ready. A couple more steps." Izzy guided a blindfolded Alec down the stairs. "We're almost there."

"All right, Izzy..." Alec mumbled.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"No. Not really." Alec scoffed. "And I told you that I don't need a bachelor party."

"You need this one." Izzy sighed. "Now count to five and take your blindfold off." Izzy instructed and she left. When Alec took the blindfold off, Jace came round the corner.

"Izzy said you wanted to talk." Jace told Alec.

"I don't know what she thought I wanted to say." Alec replied.

"Great. I guess I'll go. I've got work to do anyway." Jace started to walk away but stopped. "Damn it, Izzy." He breathed before turning back to Alec. "You know what? She's right. We do need to talk."

"Okay, well, it's my bachelor party so you go first." Alec agreed.

"I don't know how things got so messed up between us. But I do know that my life has been a lot harder not having you to talk to." Jace admitted.

"Mine, too." Alec sighed.

"I know it seems like I've been making a lot of crazy choices lately. And I know that you think that I was only thinking about myself... and Clary, and I wasn't thinking about the consequences to anyone else. All I can say is, I've been going through a lot. But I only ever did what I though was right, Alec. But I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry." Jace concluded.

"I know. You know we just... got caught in all this drama." Alec started. This conversation was the last thing he needed. He felt terrible and just wanted to sleep.

"Yeah." Jace scoffed in agreement. "I mean... you're getting married tomorrow."

"And Clary's your sister. You know, what's up with that?" Alec responded.

"Oh, yeah, uh, don't even get me started on that. I kissed her. What's worse, I wanted her. I was falling in love. I must be sick or something. I don't know." Jace admitted.

"No. Nah. You're not sick. The situation is just... It's confusing. And trust me, I know. You know, it's like, you have this plan for your life... right, and you know  what you need to do and what your responsibilities are. And you think, you know, if you follow the rules, everything's gonna be fine. Then somebody comes along and... pushes you off that path. You just..." Alec explained, the magnitude of his feelings for Magnus crashing over him as a wave of doubt ran through him.

"Hey... I get it." Jace assured.

"The point is, we're Shadowhunters. Emotions get in the way. And if you get knocked off the path, you have to focus... and find your way back." Alec stated.

"I mean, you still have to be true to yourself." Jace advised.

"I am." Alec insisted. "I'm fulfilling my duty. Look, would you be my sugenes and give me away tomorrow?"

"Alec, if this is what you really want... I'd be honoured. I'm always gonna be here for you."


	29. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding chapter is finally here! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to enjoy the rest of the story.

Classical music was playing as guests entered the wedding tent, Alec was stood at the front with Jace by his side when Robert and Maryse approached. "When we first told you of our plans for you to marry Lydia, we were a bit wary about how you would take it.  But now... You've made me so proud." Maryse told Alec, straightening the lapels of his suit jacket. Maryse went and took her seat, Robert following after shaking his sons hand. Alec sighed.

 

"All right, you're ready for this?" Jace checked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Alec replied.

"Good."

"I'm glad you're here with me." Alec admitted.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else." Jace stated.

 

There was a thud. "Attention." Brother Jeremiah called. "The ceremony is about to commence." The guests all took their seats and Izzy walked down the aisle to the front, carrying the steles. Once Izzy had taken her place at Alec's side, Lydia made her entrance. She had her hair up in a beautiful side plait and her wedding dress was decorated with sparkles. In her hands were a bouquet of red roses, Lydia beamed at Alec from across the room. She slowly made her way down the aisle and took Alec's offered hand, accepting his support.

Izzy held out a bracelet for Lydia to place around Alec's wrist. In return, he placed a golden tear drop necklace around her neck.

Izzy didn't look very happy. She knew that Alec wanted to go through with this for the sake of their family and the Lightwood name but only because of their parent’s insistence. All Izzy allowed herself to think about was the love and happiness Alec was sacrificing in the process.

"It is time for Alec Lightwood and Lydia Branwell to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune." Jeremiah announced. "A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union is born." He then revealed the Wedded Union rune to the couple so they knew what it was supposed to look like.

Izzy held out Lydia's stele for her to mark Alec first. He rolled his sleeve up slightly, revealing his wrist for Lydia to draw the rune there, she was about to when a door slammed. And Magnus Bane strolled in.

As soon as he saw Magnus, Alec couldn't breathe. It was then, he knew. He knew that he couldn't fulfil his parents wishes and marry Lydia. He was meant to be with Magnus.

"What's that Warlock doing here?" Maryse hissed.

"Izzy... did Alec invite Magnus?" Jace asked, confused.

"I did." Izzy confessed. "But I didn't think he'd show."

Maryse rose from her seat and walked over to Magnus. "Magnus, leave this wedding now."  She ordered. Magnus held up two fingers to silence her.

"Maryse, this is between me and your son. I'll leave if he asks me to." Magnus replied, never taking his eyes off Alec.

Up at the altar, Alec was frozen. "Are you gonna be okay, buddy?" Jace asked, concerned. Alec sighed.

"Alec? Hey." Lydia chuckled nervously.

"I... I can't breathe." Alec gasped. "I feel sick."

"I know. It's okay." Lydia reassured.

"I can't do this. I though I could, but... I need to be honest with myself." Alec revealed.

"You don't have to explain." Lydia smiled.

"Lydia, I'm sorry." Alec apologised.

"Hey... you deserve to be happy. You weren't going to achieve that in a marriage arranged by your parents. Okay, I'll be fine. Now, go and get your man." Lydia instructed.

Alec turned away from Lydia and back to Magnus. Behind Magnus, his mother was frowning but Alec couldn't bring himself to care. All he could see was Magnus. Alec stepped away from the altar and began walking to Magnus. Maryse pushed past and went to Alec. "Alec, what are you doing?" She questioned.

"Enough." Alec barked, keeping his eyes locked with Magnus.

When he got to Magnus, Alec grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Magnus was determined to not let go and wound his arms tightly around Alec's waist.

Most of the wedding guests were astounded. Izzy, Lydia, Jace, Clary and Simon couldn't contain their happiness at the scene before them. They all had massive grins on their faces. Robert, Maryse and Hodge, however, seemed to have a different perspective on things. Maryse was fuming.

Alec pulled away from Magnus for a moment, to try and catch his breath. It didn't seem to be an issue for Magnus as he tried to chase Alec's mouth as it moved away. Alec joined their lips again. When they finally separated, Alec came back to himself. "You never cease to amaze me, Alec." Magnus smiled.

"Yeah... What did I just do?" Alec breathed, taking his eyes off Magnus and looking around the room. Maryse stormed off in a huff and Robert followed. Izzy ran down to the new couple.

"Alec! I am so proud of you!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her older brother.

Simon ran over to them. "Guys, that was incredible. It was like watching a live version of The Graduate. You know, the Dustin Hoffman movie? The amazing one? You were Ben." He pointed to Magnus. "And you were Elaine." He pointed to Alec. "I mean, a... a taller, masculine, handsome version of her. But at the altar, though, you were like... 'Ben.' And then... and then now, you're both sitting on the bus at the end of the movie, both totally stoked, but wondering, like... 'What're we gonna do now?' You know?" Simon chuckled.

"Who invited the vampire?" Alec asked, turning to Izzy.

"Seriously?"

 

"Hey. What you just did for Alec... I, um-" Jace stumbled.

"It was the right thing to do." Lydia responded.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Jace asked.

"Head back to Idris. Dive into work. There's no place for me here." Lydia sighed.

"There's always gonna be a place for you here." Jace told her.

Lydia nodded before looking back at Alec and Magnus who were still deep in conversation with Izzy and Simon. "Give Alec and Magnus my best." Lydia requested, before leaving. Then Clary walked up to Jace.

"Is Lydia gonna be okay?" Clary asked.

"She'll be alright. Look, Clary... Listen, I just need to say that... you were right. Seeing what Alec just did, I realised that I can't shut you out. I just don't know what to do with all this." Jace admitted.

Magnus had left Alec talking to Izzy and Simon as he made his way over to Clary and Jace. "Much as this will shock Alec, my visit tonight wasn't all for him. Mostly. But not all. We need to speak privately."


	30. Familiar Faces

Magnus took Jace and Clary into another room. He used his magic to lay a number of items on a table. "I pulled every item of magical importance from Ragnor's belongings. But I can't determine which will lead to the Book of the White." Magnus informed them.

"Wait, this bookmark. I've seen it before. In the alternate dimension, you showed me a book of spells and this was in it. It must have been the Book of the White." Clary reasoned.

"If that's the case, we can use the bookmark to track the owner of the book." Alec clarified, entering the room behind the others. He'd felt light headed and sick, thus the need to head to the bathroom before joining the others in the training room.

"Okay." Jace said, reaching for the bookmark. But before he could grab it, Magnus was holding it.

"Warlock tracking is stronger." He explained. Magnus was given a very clear image of the owner. "Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is I know the owner. The bad? It's Camille."

"Camille?" Clary questioned.

"Looks like Raphael has her locked up in the basement of the Hotel DuMort." Magnus added.

"Well, after I punched her, there's no way she'll help me." Clary guessed.

"She won't have a choice. Trust me." Jace stated.

* * *

 

"I'm so glad we got away from that crowd, and all those people." Alec rambled. "So intense."

"I have to hand it to you, Alexander..." Magnus began, moving to stand in front of Alec. "… you certainly know how to make a statement." He then pulled Alec in for a kiss, but they separated upon hearing footsteps. Maryse and Robert were on their way over.

"What have you done, Alec? To us? To this family?" Maryse questioned.

"This isn't about you."

"Of course it is. You are either being selfish or naïve. You chose to go through with this wedding. And now, you've humiliated us in front of the most respected members of the Clave. I don't even recognise you anymore." Maryse huffed.

"I'm the same person I've always been. Now everything's just out in the open." Alec argued.

"And all for a Downworlder." Maryse breathed before turning and leaving.

"Just give her time." Robert suggested.

"And you?" Alec asked.

"I don't really understand this. But I suppose our world is changing. How long has this been going on? Are you two in love?"  Robert asked.

"I, uh... it, uh. Love? I'm not, uh, sure." Alec stumbled.

"It's difficult to say but we're working things out." Magnus replied.

"Right." Robert responded, looking thoroughly confused. "I better go and check up on mom." And he left the room.

You know what I just realised? We still haven't had an official first date." Magnus stated.

"Yeah, you're right. Should we maybe go out for dinner or drinks sometime?" Alec stuttered.

"I would love that." Magnus smiled.

"Great." Alec murmered.

* * *

 

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand. "Come on. Let's celebrate. We're together. That's not going to change." Magnus reassured Alec.

Magnus led Alec through the maze-like corridors of the Institute until they reached the living quarters. He then quickly located Alec's room and pulled his boyfriend through the door.

Alec couldn't help but compare tonight to their first time together, his first ever time. Magnus was gentle, often so gentle, but it didn't lack passion or need or want. This. This was when, for Alec, it transitioned. They weren't having sex. Magnus was making love to him.


	31. Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the continued support and your comments of what you would like to see next. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When they reached Alec’s room, Magnus very quickly pulled the Shadowhunter inside and pushed him up against the wall. There was so much passion and intensity between them. Especially now that their relationship was out in the open. Alec knew that this was going to be frowned upon quite heavily if anyone found out that they were being intimate within the walls of the Institute but with Magnus’ mouth on his and the Warlocks hands running over his body, he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

Pulling away from Magnus, Alec gestured towards the bed as he kicked of his shoes and began unbuttoning his shirt. Seeing Alec’s shaking hands, Magnus gently pushed his hands away and took over. Alec tried to raise his hands and attempt to unbutton Magnus’ shirt, to get some contact with the man now that their lips weren’t attached. “Let me take care of you, angel. Lie back and let me do all the work.” Magnus instructed. Alec consented.

After getting their shirts off, Magnus joined his lips to Alec’s again and gently guided him down onto the bed. Once Alec was lying down, Magnus began to kiss his way from Alec’s lips, down his neck sucking on the deflect rune as he went, past his nipples until he reached the waistband of Alec’s trousers. After getting there, Magnus undid the belt before unfastening the trousers and pulling them off of Alec before removing his own trousers, revealing to Alec that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. That thought quickly went out of his head when Magnus removed Alec’s underwear and took his cock straight into his mouth. “Magnus…” Alec moaned, putting his hands into the Warlocks hair. Magnus quickly shot a flash of blue around the room, knowing that Alec was going to be loud, as he always was. No one else in the Institute needed to hear Alec’s pleasure. That was for Magnus’ ears only…

Gently, once all of their clothes had been removed and Alec was laying back on his bed, Magnus moved to the bedside table to grab the tube of lubricant. Alec was often insistent that he didn’t need it but Magnus was going to do everything in his power to ensure that Alec was as comfortable and not in any pain. Sure, he could just use his magic to prepare his boyfriend but there was something more satisfying about doing it by hand. Quite literally.

“Magnus! Get on with it!” Alec demanded. He needed to feel the Warlock inside of him. And soon. Magnus took the hint and slicked up his index finger before sliding it inside Alec, who groaned at the feeling. Even though it hadn’t been very long since they’d last done this, Alec was still very tight and in desperate need of being stretched before Magnus could even think about penetrating him with his dick. When Alec had adjusted to one finger, Magnus added another and began scissoring them. Alec moaned loudly, if Magnus kept this up, he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Magnus…” Alec groaned. “I’m going to cum.” Magnus ignored this warning and carried on, tonight was all about his Shadowhunter and if it meant that he was going to orgasm more than once then that was fine. Magnus quickly added a third finger before positioning them so that every movement of his fingers his Alec’s prostate. Then Alec came. Loudly.

Magnus decided that Alec had waited long enough and slid his fingers out of his boyfriend and gently slid his length into Alec before he had the chance to complain at the loss. They both moaned at the pleasure. Magnus went slowly, all the way in before pulling almost all the way out. It was torture for Alec, who wanted him to go faster, but Magnus refused. He was going to take his time and give Alec all the enjoyment possible. No matter how many times Alec asked for Magnus to go faster, the Warlock refused. This was going to be slow and enjoyable for the both of them. And also, torturously slow. With Magnus keeping the same pace and the constant assault on his prostate, Alec quickly unravelled and came all over his stomach. Magnus continued until he came inside Alec but it didn’t take long with the Shadowhunters channel spasming around him.

* * *

After they had finished making love and Alec has allowed Magnus to continue to take care of him and clean him up, Alec left Magnus in his room to clean up in his own time. He put his suit back on, well, the trousers and shirt anyway, and went to find his mother. On the way, he had to dash into a bathroom and empty the contents of his stomach, which was where Magnus found him. “Are you ill, angel?” Magnus asked.

“I’m fine.” Alec replied. “I think it’s just the stress of this wedding and now having to go and find my parents and talk to them with no real idea of how they’re going to react.”

“If you’re sure.” Magnus sighed. Wondering if there was more to this than Alec was telling him. But he dutifully followed his boyfriend to the door of the Ops Centre where Maryse and Robert Lightwood were located. He then waited there, watching Alec approach his parents

Upon approaching his mother, Alec sighed. This was another conversation that he didn't want to have. He began with an easier topic. "Have you spoken with Lydia? No one's seen her since the wedding." Alec asked. Maryse ignored him and carried on looking at the tablet in her hands.

"Mom. Come on."

"Maryse." Robert breathed.

"Mom, I understand that you're upset with me but this is-" Alec began.

"Calling off the wedding would've been one thing... but kissing that Warlock in front of the entire Institute? And those marks on your neck weren't there the last time we spoke, less than two hours ago! You think having sex with a Warlock under this roof is acceptable? Because it isn't." Maryse stated.

"Why? Because he's a guy?" Alec asked, annoyed.

"No. The fact that he's a guy, as you say, is the least of my worries." Maryse replied.

"Then what's the problem?" Alec asked, despite the fact that he didn't really want to hear the answer.

"That you chose Magnus Bane." Maryse responded.

"His reputation precedes him. And even for a Warlock, he's a bit of a lothario. Alec, there's so much that you don't know about him." Robert warned.

"How do you know? What I do know is that he really cares about me. He treats me well. He is gentle. And Magnus is there for me when I need him, when I need someone. We talk and there are things I know about him. Personal things. And that which I don't know, I plan to learn. When Magnus is ready to tell me. And not before. And if you have a problem with that, then I suggest that you deal with it. Magnus and I are going to be together for as long as he'll accept me. Now, I have to find Lydia." Alec ranted, and it felt good to finally get it all off his chest.

"She's probably packing for Idris in your father's office. What she did-" Maryse began.

"Saved my life." Alec cut her off. "So, I should go thank her."

* * *

 

Alec left the room and returned to Magnus who was pacing in the corridor. "On a scale of one to ten... how unpleasant was it?" Magnus asked.

"Off the charts. Yeah, I've never seen her so angry. Especially since you weren't very careful with the hickey placement." Alec joked.

"Sorry, I'll try better next time. You just need to give them some time." Magnus advised.

"You're immortal. Time is on your side. After what I did... I don't think they'll ever forgive me." Alec stated.

"Don't underestimate a parent's love. You don't regret it, do you?" Magnus asked.

"Of course not! Meeting you, everything we have together. I could never regret you. I love you." Alec admitted. Magnus stood shocked, although he quickly regained the ability to speak.

"I love you too."

"Let's make sure Lydia's okay. I owe her so much." Alec decided.

"We owe her." Magnus corrected. "What she did was nothing short of heroic."


	32. Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lateness of this chapter but I spent the weekend helping my Gran as she's all on her own and then I've been at work but here it is now.

"Lydia!" Alec exclaimed after opening the door to his father's office. Lydia was lying on the floor, unconscious. Alec rushed over, worried that someone or something had killed her. Magnus moved to her other side and checked her pulse. She was alive. But needed immediate medical attention.

Alec grabbed his stele and refreshed the healing rune on her arm. "Go get help." He told Magnus who fled the room. "You're gonna be okay." He told Lydia.

"Hodge..." She gasped, weakly.

* * *

 

"How's Lydia?" Clary asked as Alec approached.

"Better. Magnus is doing what he can to help her, but it's bad. And the Cup is definitely missing." Alec informed the group.

"So is Hodge." Jace added.

"Maybe he was attacked, too." Izzy suggested as she pulled up footage of her father's office around the time of the attack.

"Maybe he's the one that attacked her." Clary disagreed.

"Hodge? No way. We've known him our entire lives. He would never do that to us." Izzy claimed.

However, the footage from the security camera proved that Hodge had indeed been the one who attacked Lydia. Alec, Jace, Izzy and Clary watched the events on screen unfold in shock and disbelief.

"I led him right to the Cup." Jace mumbled.

"We treated him like family. How could he do this to us? I feel sick just watching this." Alec asked.

Izzy brought up another video. It showed Hodge talking to someone in the infirmary. But the only obvious person in the room was Jocelyn. Under a sleeping potion.

"That's how." Clary remarked as he slipped a ring onto his finger. "What is that ring?"

"Looks like he's talking to someone." Izzy added.

In the video, Hodge held up the Mortal Cup.

"And I can bet I know who it is." Jace growled.

"Valentine." Clary said, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Well, that explains how he deactivated the punishment rune, but it doesn't explain how he got the ring." Alec commented.

"You think someone smuggled it past the wards?" Clary asked.

"Maybe. Hodge wasn't the only ex-Circle member around here." Jace explained.

"Look, I know I don't always see eye to eye with my parents, but, I know they're not traitors." Izzy claimed, turning around to look at Jace.

"Really? Isn't that what you just said about Hodge. It'd have to be someone we trusted, but if there was an intruder inside the Institute, we would have found them by now." Jace countered.

"What about the Forsaken attack?" Clary asked.

"No." Alec declined. "We killed that thing, and I didn't see a ring."

"He didn't have one during the autopsy, but..." Izzy trailed off as she searched on the computer. "… maybe there's something in the footage." She pulled up the footage from the security camera in the training room from that day and put it on fast forward until she found what she was looking for.

"Go to the other camera." Alec advised.

Izzy did. The footage was clear. Especially once Izzy zoomed in.

"So it wasn't a random attack." Clary concluded.

"He was just the delivery boy." Jace agreed.

"If he gives that Cup to Valentine, he'll create an army of Shadowhunters." Alec reminded them. "With that kind of power behind him, he'll kill thousands."

"He'll kill thousands just creating the army. Most mundanes won't survive that." Izzy corrected.

"We won't let that happen." Clary insisted.

"I'm gonna make sure of it." Jace growled.


	33. Camille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the show hasn't followed the books in the slightest, I would like your suggestions on the baby's gender and names as I won't be using Max or Rafael.

Since Camille had requested a Writ of Transmutation in order for her cooperation, the next logical stop was the lair of Magnus Bane.

"So, Magnus, what has it been? One hundred? One hundred fifty years?" Camille asked as she strutted in.

"I don't know, somewhere in between? I haven't missed you. And I stopped caring too." Magnus replied.

"Of course you have, my love." Camille claimed.

"All right, you two can catch up later. Right now, we need to find the Book of the White." Clary announced.

"And you will, but not without payment. You of all people should understand that." Camille told Magnus.

"Of course. And what is it you require?" Magnus asked.

"A clean slate."

"She wants a Writ of turning me into a Vampire." Simon supplied.

"And we need you to draft it." Clary added.

"Hmm. I thought I was done with you." Magnus remarked.

"We'll never be done with each other." Camille chuckled.

"I'm gonna call for back up." Izzy told Clary.

* * *

Clary took Simon out of the room to talk to him, leaving Magnus and Camille alone.

Magnus had started to draft the Writ of Transmutation whilst Camille stalked around him, like a predator who'd found their prey.

"You're still upset by my dalliance with that short-lived Russian?" Camille asked.

"Upset? No. I gave up feeling anything for you a long time ago." Magnus replied.

"Love is fleeting. Even more so when you're immortal." Camille remarked.

"And yet, true love cannot die." Magnus claimed.

"But people can."

"People are more than just toys for your amusement." Magnus told her.

"Hundreds of years old and still so naïve. You wouldn't know what to do with love if you found it." Camille reckoned. Magnus stayed silent and looked away from Camille. She walked behind him. "Or do you think you already have?" She sniffed. "Angel blood."

She quickly spun Magnus around and joined their lips as Alec and Izzy walked in. "Get off me!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Where's the book?" Alec asked.

"It's complicated." Magnus replied.

"Clearly." Izzy spat.

"I have it." Camille chimed in.

"And she's graciously offered it in exchange for her freedom." Magnus added.

"And her freedom requires a lip lock?" Izzy asked, seething with silent anger.

"We don't negotiate with prisoners." Alec stated.

"Prisoner?" Camille questioned. "I beg to disagree. You see, I'm your only chance at saving the world. You need me." Magnus motioned to Izzy and Alec that Camille is crazy. "You certainly have a type, don't you, Magnus? He's cute. Too bad it won't last."

"Say that again... you won't last." Izzy warned.

"I'd say he's about twenty years from male pattern baldness." Camille continued.

"I don't have time for this. Where's Clary?" Alec asked, turning to Magnus. Magnus pointed through to one of the other rooms. Alec went through, feeling sick to his stomach.

Once entering the bedroom, where Clary was, Alec had to rush through to the en-suite bathroom, a place he had been a few times, and empty the contents of his stomach. Clary heard him throwing up and came through to investigate, Simon on her heels. “Are you okay, Alec? I’m sure this isn’t the first time I’ve heard you throwing up lately.” She asked.

“I’m fine. I’ve just been under a lot of stress.” Alec replied. “Now, let’s get on with this.”


	34. Checking the Perimeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has already commented their opinions on whether the baby should be a boy or a girl. Please continue to let me know!

Once they arrived at Camille's apartment, it became apparent that their search for the Book of the White wasn't going to be as easy as they'd once thought. As it turned out, Camille has three identical rooms full of books, and they had to start looking. Alec had been trying to avoid Magnus, but they needed to talk in order to sort out any misunderstandings.

"You've got a lot of books." Alec remarked as they walked into the first library room.

"I've got a lot of time on my hands." Camille responded.

"Welcome home, Madame Belcourt." One of Camille's employee's welcomed.

"This place creeps me out." Izzy whispered to Alec.

"Yeah. Let's check the perimeter." Alec suggested.

"Good idea. If I know Camille, she'll have a trick or three up her sleeve." Magnus warned, leading Alec out of the room.

Once they were stood in private, away from prying eyes and ears, Magnus started talking. "I know you don't want to hear it, so I'll just say it once. Whatever I felt for Camille, it's ancient history. Almost literally." He stated.

"Yeah, but what she said about you being immortal... she's right. You watch the people you care about age and die." Alec pointed out.

"Alexander, I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but... even I can't see the future." Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss. "I'm so sorry about Camille. I should've known that she'd try something like that." Magnus apologised between kisses. Alec pulled away.

"It's okay. She had your arms pinned to your sides, so you couldn't push her away. Camille probably wanted to give me a reason to doubt you." Alec reasoned. Magnus wanted to cry, how could he have managed to find someone so faithful, loyal and understanding? Especially after everything that had happened when he was with Camille.

"I'm sure everyone has been telling you things in the hope of splitting us up. But, I'm sure I can give you a reason for my actions over the years. If they'd allow me to, I would even try and explain things to your parents. I'm sure they have strong negative feelings about me." Magnus suggested to Alec.

"They don't know you. It's unfair to judge someone for their actions unless you know the reasons behind it." Alec claimed. Magnus pulled him back into another kiss.

"I love you." Magnus breathed into the kiss. Alec smiled into the kiss in response. Magnus used this as an excuse to run his tongue over Alec's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Alec granted him access as their tongues met. When they pulled apart, Alec was trying to regain his breath.

"I love you, too. But, maybe we should go and search the perimeter like they already think we are?" Alec suggested. Magnus laughed, taking Alec's hand as they left to go and check the perimeter. Both feeling much lighter, as though a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. They had only walked a short distance when Magnus stopped. “Magnus?”

“Clary told me that you threw up earlier. Again.” Magnus stated.

“I told you. I’m fine. It’s just all the stress I’ve been under. I’m sure it will clear up soon.” Alec defended.

“I want to check anyway. I’m worried about you, angel. Once we’ve recovered the book and woken Jocelyn, will you let me give you a check-up?” Magnus asked.

“If it will put your mind at ease then I guess.” Alec agreed. The kept their hands linked as they carried on their way.


	35. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the love and support throughout this story. I can't believe we're nearly at the end! Don't fear, there is plenty more to come.

Whilst they were checking the perimeter, a pair of Valentine's men snuck up on the couple and led them back to Camille's main room. Seraph blades resting against their throats. "Fight me, and let your friends die. See, you are strong, but they make you weak." Valentine told Jace.

"Let us go. You can have the book. We won't be able to stop you without it." Clary bargained.

"Ah, Clarissa. So much like your mother. Willing to do anything for those that you love. I'm touched, but... the book was never part of my plan." Valentine revealed. "I want you to wake up your mother. I know that you'll both join me eventually. It's fated." He then turned back to face Jace. "You ready?" Jace looked around at everyone, his eyes lingering the longest on Clary and Alec, his parabati.

"If I go with you... promise me you won't hurt them." Jace pleaded.

"You have my word." Valentine promised.

"This is insane!" Clary exclaimed.

“I'm sorry, Clary." Jace apologised.

"Jace... What are you doing? You can't be serious! Valentine is wrong. You're not like him. I'm not. You're not!" Clary stuttered, her voice beginning to break.

"You don't know that, Clary. You don't know that." Jace disagreed.

"Let them go." Valentine called and his men released everyone. Izzy and Alec immediately tried to rush over to Jace.

"Get back. Get back! Alec, I mean it." Jace instructed.

"Jace. Jace..." Clary breathed as Valentine took his arm and led him over to the Portal.

Clary handed the Book of the White to Simon and tried to run to Jace. Alec grabbed onto her, after Jace disappeared into the Portal, Clary shoved him away. "What are you doing?" She cried.

"Saving your life. If you enter a Portal not knowing where you're going, you'll be stuck in limbo forever." Alec replied as the Portal faded away. Clary collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Alec knew exactly how she was feeling, trying not to burst into tears himself. Despite all of his efforts, a couple of tears slipped down his face anyway. What was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could still keep letting me know your preferences for the baby's gender, that would be great. I know that quite a few of you don't mind either way which is fine.


	36. Waking Jocelyn

When they arrived back at the Institute, Clary stayed in the main area, Izzy went to inform their parents about what had gone on that night, about how Jace had chosen to go with Valentine instead of letting his friends die, and Alec, Alec had silently followed Magnus to the infirmary. Now that the Book of the White was in their possession, Magnus would be able to cast the spell that would awaken Jocelyn.

Alec remained silent for the majority of the wait whilst Magnus read over the spell needed to complete this task.  Alec was still in shock and denial over what had happened. Magnus tried to talk to him but it was as though Alec wasn't in the room because Alec didn't reply. Alec only seemed to realise that he wasn't alone when Magnus came to stand in front of him, lifting his chin and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Sorry." Alec apologised.

"Don't be. You just lost your parabati. He's closer than blood. And it's hurting you. You did so well, you were so brave. Being strong for Clary because you knew that was what she needed. Now let me be strong for you." Magnus offered. Alec collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

Luke came into the room. "They're ready." He informed them. "They moved her to the Ops centre."

"Good. We need the space. Jocelyn's spell is very powerful." Magnus replied, following Luke. Alec moved to lean against the wall, deep in thought for a moment before following after Luke and Magnus. He also needed to make detour to throw up.

* * *

 

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" Clary asked.

"Let us hope." Magnus replied as he was handed the Book of the White to ensure he was performing the spell correctly. He opened the book to the necessary page, everyone moved closer, except Alec who kept his distance. Then Magnus started the spell.

The spell worked, and Luke caught Jocelyn as she began to wake. "I got you." He told her as she pulled him into a hug. Luke then placed her feet on the ground and she turned around to face Clary. Jocelyn pulled her daughter into a bone crushing hug. Clary sobbed in relief.

Alec couldn’t help it, he was overcome with emotion at the display in front of him. Everything Clary had told him about her mother really got to him. Alec quietly tried to sneak away so that no one could see him cry but Magnus noticed. Making another mental note. Something wasn’t adding up.


	37. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, we've finally made it to the end. I want to thank each and every one of you for all the love and support. The sequel will be up soon so keep your eyes peeled. I'm aiming to have it up later today but if not, it will be up over the weekend.

After his work was done, Magnus walked over to where Alec was stood, watching from the side lines. "Come with me." Alec instructed, taking Magnus' hand and leading him through the many corridors of the Institute until they reached his room. Alec pulled Magnus inside, kissing him gently.

Hands still intertwined, they walked over to the bed and Alec sat down on the edge. Magnus knelt down to undo the laces on Alec's boots before removing them, followed by his socks. Alec had begun to undo his belt buckle and Magnus helped him take his jeans off. There was nothing sexual about tonight, neither of them being in the mood. Tonight was about being there for each other, reassuring the other that they were still there, still together. Once Alec was stripped down to his boxers, Magnus lifted up the bed covers and Alec crawled under them. A short while later, after removing his jewellery and make up, Magnus joined him.

Alec has spent a while thinking about what Magnus had said earlier, about letting him be strong for Alec. That was what he wanted. Alec moved so that his head was resting on Magnus' chest, curling up into his side. Magnus couldn't deny that having sex with Alec was absolutely incredible, but he loved moments like this too.

"You know that as soon as my parents realise that you haven't left the Institute after breaking the spell on Jocelyn, they're going to kick you out, right?" Alec asked.

"I thought as much. What is their problem with me, anyway?" Magnus questioned. Alec bit his lip, hesitant to answer.

"It's partly because you're a Warlock. But it also seems to be because they're trying to protect me." Alec replied.

"Trying to protect you? From me?"

"I'm sure you're aware of your reputation. But I don't care." Alec answered.

"When I was with Camille, she cheated on me. I was so in love with her that it left me heartbroken. I swore that I was never going to fall in love again. What followed were a string of one night stands and very short lived relationships. I was always so careful to protect myself. And then I met you. Within moments, you'd managed to tear down all the walls I'd spent the last century building around my heart. There was no way I was going to let you go so easily." Magnus admitted, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

"I love you. I love you so much. I'd risk everything for you." Alec told him as their kisses got more frantic.

When Magnus broke the kiss, Alec rested his head back on the Warlock's chest. He started drifting off listing to the steady heartbeat underneath his ear when Magnus left out a gasp of shock and sat bolt upright, sending a sleepy Alec sprawling to the floor. "Alexander, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, getting out of bed and helping the young Shadowhunter to get up off the floor and back into bed.

"It's okay." Alec reassured, groggily. "What happened, anyway?" Magnus hesitated. Alec sat up properly and fixed his boyfriend with the stare usually reserved for Clary. "Magnus? Tell me." Magnus caved.

"When I placed my hand over your stomach, I could feel my magic, pulsing inside you." Magnus explained.

"What does that mean?" Alec asked for clarification even though he had a pretty good idea.

"You're pregnant, Alexander."


End file.
